The Vampire Trainer
by Isangtao
Summary: My very first fanfic. A renegade vampire attacks the Ketchum household, mortally wounding Ash and killing Delia. Seras arrived just in time to stop him from killing Ash, but was forced to make a life-changing decision.
1. Chapter 1: Ash

**The Vampire Trainer**

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Hellsing nor Pokemon, they are owned by their respective owners.

**Chapter 1: Bitten**

"Lock the door sweetheart, and don't let anyone in. Professor Oak and Gary will be coming over in a while," said Delia Ketchum as she walked out the door.

"Okay!" squeaked a tiny voice standing beside her. At nine years, old, Ash Ketchum still does not know the ways of the world, or the dangers it possesses.

"Well, I'll be going, see you later sweetie!"

It was well into the night; Ash was sleeping on the couch, clearly waiting for his mother to arrive; Professor Oak and Gary have already left. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" yelled Ash as he went for the door.

But before he could open it, three gunshots were heard, and those three bullets that came with the gunshots were now lodged in Ash's heart, lung, and stomach.

"Only you?" said a voice from outside, "disappointing, but I guess you will have to do." Inside stepped a man, but if can see his face, you will be in serious doubt. His eyes were blood red, his mouth looking like a wound from a sword strike, it was covered in blood. But the teeth were the most horrifying, the upper canines were longer than normal, and looked a lot sharper, they glinted in the moonlight. And Ash can see his face.

"You will make good dessert, just to wash down that cherry haired woman I met just outside this door" said the man. He walked towards Ash, now a bloody heap on the floor, barely alive. "You know what she said? 'Do what you want with me, just don't harm my child', do you believe that? As if I would listen to her, that little fool," he said as he knelt down beside Ash, mouth open, teeth glowing in the moonlight.

He will never get the chance to feed. A single shot rang through the night. The next moment, the man was lying on the floor, head busted open, dead.

A woman walked inside, carrying what looked like a cannon on her arm. She looked at the scene, and was disgusted by it.

"Of all the vampires I have come across with, this one is the worst, attacking innocent children." She said as she walked up to Ash, now unconscious and hardly breathing. "I suppose you are going to die, oh well, I guess it can't be helped", she knelt down in front of Ash, and opened her mouth.

They next day…

Professor Oak was running to the Ketchum residence, with urgent news.

"Delia! Did you hear about the killings last night?" said Oak as he opened the door, panting.

What greeted his eyes was both a sad and astonishing sight. On the table lay a body, covered by a blanket. On the sofa lay Ash, sleeping, draped by a blanket from the neck down. Beside him sat a woman wearing a yellow shirt and shorts. On the floor was a huge gun that could easily be mistaken for a cannon. Samuel Oak could feel the tenseness and sadness in the air. "What happened here?" he said.

The woman looked up and said, "This young lady was killed by a vampire, and almost killed this child."

Professor Oak was horrified. _A vampire? I thought they only exist in legend. _"Who is the woman that got killed, may I see her?" he asked, already knowing, and dreading, the answer.The woman nodded, Professor Oak went to the table and lifted the covers, there lay the body of Delia Ketchum, mother of Ash Ketchum. Professor Oak replaced the covers with a heavy heart, Ash was now an orphan, he was going to have to adopt him.

"How's Ash, is he going to be alright, and who are you?"

The woman looked up again. "My name is Seras Victoria, an agent for the Hellsing Organization, our mission is to hunt vampires that are disrupting peace, and the vampire here is an example." She said. "Unfortunately I arrived too late to stop the vampire from killing this child's… um… mother, and when I got here Ash was mortally wounded, so I had no choice but the turn him into a vampire himself."

Samuel Oak was speechless. It had only been one night and Ash has lost his mother and almost got killed. And now he has been turned into a vampire, can things get any worse?

"C-can he still go out into the sun?" he managed to say.

"Of course, the one that bit me, Alucard, was one of the most powerful vampires, and hence can walk about in daylight with only a weakening of his powers. His blood, my blood, and now Ash's blood, have the same ability. But he will need to drink some blood first." replied Seras.

"Th-that's good to hear" said Oak, "who's going to take care of him now?"

Seras smiled. "Don't worry, we will take care of him from now on, although if you want, you can adopt him, we will provide you with the resources for you trouble."

"How will I contact you?"

"You're in luck, just recently Hellsing and Iscariot, the vampire hunter section of the Vatican, have decided to team up, and we are now setting up an office in Viridian City."

At this, Ash started to stir. Seras and Oak turned to him.

"Professor Oak, what are you doing here, where's mom, and who is she?" asked the young vampire.

"Ash, so many things happened last night, do you really want to know now?" said Oak.

"Yes I do!" snapped Ash. "What happened to mom, who attacked me, who is she, and why are you looking at me like that?"

Seras came over holding a large cup full of red liquid.

"Young man, drink this first, then we'll explain everything" she said.

Ash took the cup from her and looked at it. "What is it?"

"Drink up first, and then we'll tell you"

Ash brought it to his mouth and drank. The feeling was instantaneous. It was like riding a roller coaster, only this time, you were not in danger. He drank it more ravenously, enjoying the sensation it gave him, he had never felt anything like it before, it was more than riding a roller coaster, it was pure pleasure.

When he finally finished, his mouth was covered the liquid, and he licked his lips wanting to taste it again. "Um, lady, what is it?"

Seras smiled again, "It's blood dear."

Ash looked confused. "Blood? But why does it taste so good?"

Then suddenly it dawned to him. He looked at Professor Oak, then to the woman, and then to the cup.

"P-professor, what happened to me?"

**Author's note:**

Liked it, hated it, please review! Please go easy, this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Pokemon nor Hellsing, they are owned by their respective owners.

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

"P-professor, what happened to me?"

Ash looked at Professor Oak, whose face was a hard-to- draw mixture of sadness and astonishment. Then he looked at the woman, still smiling, but with an air of seriousness.

Again he looked at the cup of blood, he had enjoyed it, but why did he enjoy it?

It was there that he remembered being shot three times last night. Even as a kid, he knew how serious those injuries were, and that he shouldn't be sitting up and talking if he was that hurt. Nervously he looked at his chest, and nearly got a heart attack. There were no wounds; his chest was as smooth as if it had not been shot at all.

"Professor, m-my wounds, n-nobody heals up that fast, just w-what is going on?"

"Ash, it will be hard to explain, so much has happened in just one night," replied the Professor.

"I want to know!" shouted Ash, his voice suddenly rising. "I want to know what happened, why she is here, where mom is, and why do I suddenly like the taste of blood?"

Oak started to open his mouth, but Seras spoke, "Ash, last night, a vampire killed your mom, and attacked you."

Ash was stunned. _No, no way_. He looked around, desperately trying to find his mother. Then, for the first time, he noticed a lump of cloth on top of the table. Dreading what he would find there, he got off the sofa, and headed for the table.

"Ash, you shouldn't be walking, you are too injured," said Oak

"No, it is okay Professor, Ash's body has healed up quite quickly, the only thing broken now are his emotions." said Seras.

Ash reached the table, and, hoping against hope that he was wrong, lifted the covers. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at his mother, Delia Ketchum, lay on the table, unmistakably dead. He cried for a long time, as if by crying, everything would be back to normal, that the next moment, Delia would appear, saying, in the same sweet voice "I'm home sweetie". But he knew it would never happen, his mother was dead, and now he was alone.

When Ash had stopped crying and is starting to calm down. Seras thought it would be the time to tell the boy the other thing that happened the other night.

"Ash, we still haven't told you everything, do you want to know now, or would you prefer if you hear it some other time?" asked the vampire.

Ash looked at her with blank eyes, the eyes of a soldier who has seen too much, and cannot forget.

"Um, you still haven't told me who you are." said Ash.

"Oh my, so silly of me, my name is Seras Victoria, the one who saved you from last night."

"M-miss Seras, why did you save me?"

"I work for the Hellsing Organization, a group of vampire hunters whose mission is to hunt down and kill supernatural creatures who are causing trouble, the one from last night was a vampire."

"So that means the one that attacked me was a vampire?" asked Ash.

"Yes child, and that same vampire also killed your mother."

Ash looked at her, but this time she noticed something different. There was a fire burning in his eyes, a passion that undoubtedly came from what she said.

"Did you kill the vampire?" asked Ash, his tone the tone of a person in search of revenge.

Seras paused, here was a child, not more than nine years old, who has just had his mother killed, and himself turned into a vampire unknowingly, and is now seeking vengeance.

"Yes, I did. I shot him in the head with my gun," said Seras, pointing to the gun lying on the floor.

Ash nodded, not the least bit surprised at what she said. Then he asked.

"Um, about my wounds, how come they healed up so fast, I cut myself when I was playing with a knife a while ago, and it took a few days to heal."

Professor Oak was flabbergasted; Ash was playing with a knife, this kid does not know how dangerous it was. But it made Seras smile once more. _We may have a perfect soldier here, this kid's not afraid of anything_.

"Ash, do you remember being shot at last night?" asked Seras.

Ash nodded.

Before he passed out, he remembered being shot at by a man whose face would make the Boogeyman faint from terror, and then he remembered him talking about being disappointed because he's the only one in the house, and also how he killed a woman, his mother.

"Well Ash, after the monster killed your mother, he proceeded to try and kill you. If I am correct, he shot you at the heart, lung and stomach areas." said Seras. Ash only stared at her.

"Anyway, after I killed the vampire, I found you lying on the floor, half-dead and fighting a losing battle to stay alive. And then and there I decided to let you live. I bit you, and turned you into a vampire."

At that point, Seras expected Ash to snap, to attack her, to say that he should have died last night, that at least he would be with his mother. None of that happened.

Ash simply bowed his head, and said nothing.

Professor Oak was worried, he also expected Ash to become angry, but here he was, doing nothing. It was a long time before anyone said anything. The first to break the silence was Ash.

"I guess it would be for the best, she would want me to live anyway, I just have to make the best of it." Ash said at last.

Seras was surprised, Ash just found out that he was a vampire, let alone one who got turned without his knowledge, and he was fine with it. _This kid is amazing, he suffered so much, lost too many precious things, and yet he looks at the best of every situation and does what he can to adapt, I envy him._

"Now Ash, since you are now an orphan, where would you like to stay?" asked Seras.

Ash again bowed down, deep in thought. Then he looked up with a smile, "can I stay with Professor Oak? That way I can play with Gary and help in the Lab." said Ash, eyes a perfect imitation of a puppy.

"Of course Ash, if you want, we could start packing now," said Oak.

The mood was becoming lighter, until Seras spoke.

"Alright, while you two pack, I'll call my superior, I'll have to let her know of Hellsing's newest vampire. I also have to take Ash to Hellsing manor first; she needs to see him in person."

Ash's face fell; he really wants to play with Gary, even if he is a vampire now.

"Do I really have to? Can it wait later?" asked Ash.

"Sorry Ash, but Sir Integra must see you as soon as possible, only then will she know what to do with you. It will also give you some training on how to kill vampires." said Seras.

This time Ash was caught off guard. He was going to have to kill vampires?

"I-I'm going to have to k-kill vampires?"

"Sadly Ash, yes; since you have been made a vampire by a member of the Hellsing organization, you will need work for Hellsing, don't worry, you only need to kill bad vampires, those that kill other people."

Ash was silent. He was going to have to kill another creature. _Look on the bright side; you only have to kill bad vampires, and I get to visit a cool mansion._

Once everybody finished packing Ash's belongings, Professor Oak spoke."I'm going to have to call the funeral service to give a proper burial to Delia, and I have to call the Child Welfare and Development Office to get the proper adoption papers."

Everybody nodded. As they were preparing to leave, Ash stopped at the doorway, just short of facing sunlight

"What's wrong Ash?" asked Seras

"Um, if I'm a vampire now, that means I can't go out in the Sun." said the new vampire.

Seras chuckled. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that, the one that bit me, Alucard, is a very powerful vampire, going out into the sun only weakens him slightly. I too walk about into the sun, and so can you, though it weakens us more than Master Alucard."

Ash was relieved, when first hearing that he was a vampire, he thought that from now on he can only go outside at night. But when he heard Seras say that going out into the sun only weakens him, he immediately thought of all the fun he and Gary will have, after he comes back from the Hellsing manor.

Seras then brought him out of his musing.

"Ash, we leave tomorrow night, that way you can have time to set up you room, play with Gary, and for us to leave without any hitches, is that alright?"

"Okay! I guess you want to travel in the night because you're a vampire." said Ash

"You catch on quickly kid, well if that's settled, let's just wait for Professor Oak and then we'll leave for his house." said Seras as they went out the door.

**Author's note:**

Not much action in this chapter, but that's because this is just the part where Ash found out he was a vampire. Don't worry, in the next chapters we are going to see a lot of bloodshed, and some broken skulls.

Liked it? Hated it? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Apartment

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Hellsing nor Pokemon, they are owned by their respective owners.

**Chapter 3: Apartment **

The next night they left for Hellsing Manor. The day before, Ash has just found out that their house was attacked by a vampire, that same vampire killed his mother and nearly murdered him. He also discovered that he was rescued by a woman named Seras Victoria, a vampire working for the Hellsing Organization. She was too late to save him, so she turned him into a vampire.

After Professor Oak had called the funeral service and the Child Welfare and Development Office, they went to the Lab. Seras found it difficult not to giggle at the sight of so many cute Pokemon, while Ash took all of his belongings to the room Professor Oak told him to, not noticing he was carrying ALL of them at once.

At the stairs, he met Gary. And Gary looked at him with a surprised expression on his face.

"Ash, how can you carry those all at once? What happened back there at your house? Why are you bringing your things here? Who was that woman with Professor Oak?" said Gary.

Ash, now only noticing that he was hauling everything he owned at the same time, looked surprised.

"I don't know, I guess it comes with being a vampire."

"You're a vampire? Cool!"

Ash was taken aback. "Gary, you mean you are not scared that I'm a vampire?"

Gary shook his head. "Why should I be, I know you long enough to know you're not going to attack anyone. And anyway, being a vampire is cool, you get to have long fangs and suck on blood."

Then Ash looked down. "Gary, what you said is good and all, but being a vampire is not all that cool. I don't know what other people will think of me when they find out. What if I can't control myself, what if I become evil? What If I become like that vampire that killed mom?" said Ash, sadness evident in his voice.

"Ash, I never knew Auntie Delia was killed, I'm sorry." said Gary.

"It's alright; she said that when we die, we would go to a better place, and since she died, she is now in a better place." replied Ash.

At that moment Seras also went upstairs.

"Ash, I heard what you said about not being able to control yourself, but what if you become like me, a Hellsing vampire?

This made Ash pause. "I, I never thought about that."

Seras smiled, "don't worry, when I first became a vampire, I also had trouble controlling my newfound powers, and that is also why your coming to the Hellsing Manor is of utmost importance, so that you will be trained to handle your abilities."

Ash smiled. "So if I train in becoming a vampire, will I become just like you?"

"Of course, that is why we are training after all, so that we can all get better, but I won't make it easy." replied Seras.

"I won't lose, I'll definitely beat you!" replied Ash. Seras only chuckled. "Alright, I'll be in the Lab with Professor Oak if you need me, now go play with Gary while you still can, we'll be leaving tomorrow night after all."

"Okay!" said the two boys.

They left the next night, Seras told Ash to pack light, as he would get new clothes at the Manor. Their first stop was the Hellsing office in Viridian city, Seras had some things to take care of, before heading to the Hellsing Manor.

When they reached the gate of Professor Oak's house, Ash stopped.

"Um, Miss Seras, how exactly are we going to get to Viridian City?" said the young vampire

Seras looked at Ash. "In my car of course, it's parked near the apartment where I stayed while in town."

They walked up to the place, which was a simple two-storey building in the middle of Pallet. The car in question was an SUV, complete with the Hellsing insignia, which looked like a red and black shield.

"I'll just get some of my stuff, and then we'll be on our way," said Seras. She then took out a small item from her pocket. "Take this Ash, this is a candy made from blood, it should help you pass the time." said the Draculina.

Ash took the candy, opened the pack, and put the sweet in his mouth. It doesn't have the impact of real blood, but the sensation is more or less the same. He then waited outside the apartment.

"I wonder what Miss Seras is taking so long?" said Ash to himself. A few minutes had passed since Seras entered the building.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard movement from behind. Turning around, Ash saw a man walking towards him, oblivious to the fact that he was seeing him in the dark. Ash stared at the strange man for a while, wondering why he was walking like a zombie. Then he saw three more people, all walking like they were undead, and a short while later dozens emerged from seemingly out of nowhere, all walking towards him.

The next moment Ash was running towards the apartment to warn Seras. But once inside, he saw Seras standing in the lobby, weapons in hand. Her clothes were bloodied and torn, and her eyes were blood red. _I never saw her eyes before, do all vampires have red eyes, and are my eyes red? _, thought Ash.

"Miss Seras, what-"

"I know Ash, those things are called ghouls, ghouls are what you get when a vampire bites someone who isn't a virgin or when they are of the same sex." said Seras.

"You mean, when a boy vampire bites another boy, the boy becomes one of those things?" said Ash.

"That's correct."

"Miss Seras, what is a virgin?" asked Ash.

This time Seras' face turned red. "We'll talk about virgins when you're older Ash; you're still too young, even for a vampire. Right now we need to fight off those ghouls; it seems that a vampire went on a rampage on your town, that, and the former occupants have also need turned into ghouls."

Ash was stunned; his town was being ravaged by a monster. He felt his anger rise by the second. Seras also felt it, or at least, she thought she felt it, she smiled. "Take this Ash," she said, handing Ash a pistol, which looked like a Browning 9-mm Hi-Power pistol. Ash took the gun, turning it over and over again.

"Ash, that is a special gun developed by Iscariot, I'll explain Iscariot later alright. That gun does not use bullets; instead it fires a compressed ball of air made by pumping air into the gun, pressurizing it, and releasing the gas through the barrel, rotating the gas at the same time, the penetrating." Ash nodded.

The ghouls have now reached the door, and Seras was again on guard, this time, so was Ash. Moments later, the ghouls have broken down the door and are pouring into the apartment, but stopped short of attacking the two.

Seras and Ash tensed, they can feel someone or something was coming. From the mob of ghouls, out came a woman. She looked like someone from a bad horror movie. Her clothes were like those of a typical villain, they think it looks evil, but just end up weird.

"So you are the one who killed my partner." She said, pointing to Seras. "I was expecting someone more- masculine."

"What made you think so?" replied Seras.

"It's not that hard to guess, you're holding a big gun, and the Hellsing symbol is in a car parked near here."

"Oh, so you are aware of Hellsing?"

"Yes."

"Then you are also aware that it is our job to dispose of unruly vampires?"

"Obviously, and that is why I will take you out now, you and that boy, attack my pets!" She cried, setting the ghouls loose upon Seras and Ash.

And all at once, pandemonium commenced. Seras unloaded her cannon, bullets ripping the ghouls to shreds. Ash, on the other hand, was having trouble with his pistol, it was his first time using a gun, and he does not know how to use it. A ghoul grabbed his leg from behind, Ash yelped, turning around, only to see a ghoul up close for the first time. It was horrifying; the face looked like someone doused it with acid, while the rest of the body looked no better.

The ghoul began to drag Ash toward the rest of the zombies. Ash, realizing that death was moments away, panicked and started kicking the ghoul. The ghoul just shrugged it off, and was then joined by another ghoul, and this time Ash fell to the floor. Things just got worse when even more ghouls started grabbing the boy, literally putting him under a pile of dead bodies.

"Ash!" cried Seras, and proceeded to try and help her underling, until the vampire they were fighting blocked her path.

"Worried for your friend, but I'm afraid he's going to die, and you'll soon join him." said the vampire.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about-. " Her words were cut short, however, when a blood-curdling scream rang through the night. And instantly after that, the pile of ghouls both women were staring at exploded, and Ash emerged from the carnage, his face an expression of madness and rage, a look that will send the most courageous men to their knees, his eyes were a deep blood-red, and his hands were covered in blood. To see a vampire like this was scary enough, to see a vampire _child_ in that situation was basically terrifying.

"That." was that only thing Seras can say.

Immediately after the pile of ghouls was tossed like dolls, Ash pounced on the nearest zombie still standing, and broke its skull with a single punch. Then he went for another one, this time plunging his hands into the ghoul's heart. The hand went straight through the ghoul's chest, and Ash was holding its heart at the other side. Yet another one fell victim to Ash, this time its body torn in half, one more had its head severed from the neck, and the rest were ripped apart by Ash's bare hands.

"Th-this kid, he's a vampire?" shrieked the woman, her eyes evidently telling the world she was afraid.

"Yes, and unfortunately for you, all of your ghouls are dead, and my underling is still angry at you." said Seras, pointing at Ash, who was looking at the woman with a murderous, not to mention berserk, look in his eyes. Add to the fact that Ash has now started moving towards her.

The woman started to back away, with all of her ghouls gone, her defenses were reduced to zero, and now she was facing a child vampire whose object of rage was her.

Before the vampire can escape, however, Seras grabbed her by the throat, and the last thing the vampire saw was Ash holding his hand out and clutching her neck. It did not take long before Ash completely closed his hand upon the vampire's neck, crushing her throat and spinal column. Seras then finished what her underling started, and decapitated the unfortunate creature.

**Author's note:**

Now we see some action, seriously I'm changing this to something not horror, it is not scary. If you have any suggestions, help me write this fic, please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4: Hellsing Manor

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Hellsing nor Pokemon, they are owned by their respective owners.

**Chapter 4: Hellsing Manor**

They have defeated the vampire, unfortunately Ash is still is berserk mode. Seras decided to take action.

"Ash, I'm really sorry for having to do this." said Seras, and proceeded to hug Ash. It was a motherly hug that told the world, that while Seras might not be Ash's true mother, she was his parent in blood, the blood from the bite she inflicted upon Ash, and as a mother, she will protect her son. Alas, she may be hugging Ash, but Ash is on Seras' chest level, and as such he was in a position that would make the majority of males around the world cringe with jealousy. Whether it was the motherly hug or the two mountains that finally snapped Ash back into reality, no one will ever know, but the important part is that Ash is finally back.

And the first thing Ash said when he came back to normal was, "c-can't breathe."

Seras immediately let go, her face red as a tomato. "Sorry." said Seras.

Panting, Ash pulled himself out of the death hug. He looked around, and saw nothing but death and decay, he looked at Seras, whose clothes were torn and red with blood, then he looked at himself, hands dripping with blood, his clothes soaked in the red liquid.

He sat on the floor, and started to cry.

"I lost control of myself, and killed all those people. Miss Seras, what if I lost control of myself again, what if what happened here happened where there are many people, what if -" he never finished what he said, as Seras once again hugged him, this time gentler and closer to her face.

"I know how you feel little one, I also lost control during my first mission for Hellsing, I killed more ghouls than you did here. And I will do everything in my power to train you into controlling your powers, so that you will not lose control of yourself, not now, not ever."

"Really?"

"Promise."

This calmed Ash down. When he heard that his master also went through the same ordeal as he did, he was relieved, he wasn't the only one who lost control of their powers.

Seras held his face and looked at him straight in the eye, and two sets of blood red orbs looked at each other, glinting in the moonlight.

"Are you ready to go now?" she asked.

Ash nodded.

"Alright, let's get to the car."

They finally made it to Hellsing Manor, after a short detour to the newly built Hellsing office in Viridian City, where Seras did a check-up on any problems. It was also Ash's first time riding an airplane, and so he enjoyed every minute of it.

When they finally arrived, Ash was awestruck at the size of the mansion.

"This is even bigger than Professor Oak's house!." he said, mouth hanging open

Seras chuckled. "The inside is more impressive, just you wait."

And more impressive indeed, the walls as well as the furniture are decorated in the style of the Victorian Era, while lobby was enormous, the entire Ketchum residence could fit in it.

Seras led Ash to a small room at the lower parts of the mansion. Inside the room was a coffin and a cabinet. Seras then ushered him inside.

"This is going to be your room Ash, I know it's not much, but it's the one closest to my own room, which is right next to this one. The extra clothes are inside the cabinet, and you will sleep in here." said Seras, pointing to the coffin.

"I'm going to sleep in there?" asked Ash, looking at the coffin with surprised eyes. He was not surprised that this was his room, Seras probably called beforehand. He was taken aback by the fact that from now on he was going to have to sleep in a casket.

"Yes Ash, you know you are acting exactly the way I did when they told me to sleep in a casket, don't worry, you'll get used to it." replied Seras.

"Oh, and after you get changed, you might want to sleep the day away, I know I will. It has been a long and tiring, not to mention frightening, trip. See you tomorrow little one, I'm going to sleep in my own coffin." said Seras, closing the door behind her

And with that, Ash moved to the cabinet, he changed into something more comfortable than what he was currently wearing. Then he went to the coffin, after a few minutes examining the thing, he climbed inside, surprised to find it pleasantly comfortable, it did not take long before he was off into dreamland.

The next day...

Seras took Ash to Sir Integra, the leader of Hellsing.

As they opened the office, Ash got his first glimpse of the current Hellsing matriarch. And she was not alone in the office, for Alucard was also inside, as well as Father Anderson.

When they finally entered, Integra spoke, "so this is the child vampire you were talking about Seras?"

"Yes ma'am." said Seras.

"Enough with the formalities, you can call me Integra if you like, you've been one of my top agents for over ten years. That also goes for you young one." said Integra, pointing to Ash.

Ash nodded, making a mental note to address her as Sir Integra in the future.

Seras then recounted how Ash became a vampire, how a vampire killed Ash's mother and fatally injuring him, and how Seras arrived too late to save his life, and was forced to bite him in order for Ash to survive. And what happened when they went to Seras' apartment.

"I must say, that's quite a story you have there Seras." Integra said, when Seras finally finished recounting. Then Alucard spoke.

"As I looked into your predicament young one, I couldn't help but get the feeling that this is one of those moments where everything is funny and oh so very wrong at the same time." said the elder vampire.

Everyone looked at Alucard, whose face held a neutral expression. It took an entire five minutes before Integra broke the silence.

"Excuse Alucard, it seems immortality has finally done what Anderson here could not, make Alucard lose his sanity."

At that, Alucard simply chuckled, "when you have seen everything the world has to offer, you tend to go to extreme lengths to prevent boredom."

Before Integra can say anything else, Ash spoke, "um, not to sound rude but, what exactly does Hellsing do?"

Integra simply looked at him. "The Royal Order of Protestant Knights, or more commonly known as Hellsing, is an organization tasked with keeping supernatural threats here in Britain under control. Recently however, the increasing threat of foreign vampires, as well as the danger the remnants of the organization Millennium poses, we were forced to set up branch offices on other areas. Also add to the fact that Vatican Section thirteen, or Iscariot, has agreed upon a non-aggression pact as well as a limited partnership, and they have a worldwide coverage."

Ash also simply looked at her, trying to process the information that was given to him.

Alucard sniggered. "The way he looks at you master, I think you may have permanently damaged his mind, with all the things you said."

Integra gave him the Death Glare, but said nothing. In took a while before Ash spoke again.

"Um, Sir Integra, why did you team up with, um, Iscariot?" said Ash.

This time it was Anderson that replied.

"An interesting question young one, we joined, because of the organization Millennium, a group of crazy Nazi fanatics. The goal of this organization is to create a great war, nothing else. That is their only purpose, for the world to fight. Normally we would not interfere, but unfortunately Millennium uses vampires and other creatures of the night to do their biddings. Alone, we were almost destroyed by Millennium, but when we forged a partnership, we managed to win against them, though small parts of Millennium remain, and that is the reason why we are still in a partnership even after we have defeated that organization." said the paladin.

Ash nodded, thinking how anyone can fight forever.

Integra then spoke. "Look at that, it's already four in the afternoon. Ash, Seras will take you on a tour of the mansion, just to get you acquainted, and then it will be dinnertime. Tomorrow, you will train with Seras, Alucard, and Anderson, seeing as you are seemingly on their level of fighting prowess. I would have paired you up with Walter, but seeing as he is dead…" said the British Knight, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"But, but, I don't even know how to-"was the only thing Ash could say before he was whisked away by Seras.

"Don't worry my young underling, I will teach you how to use the gun I gave you." She said as she dragged Ash out of the door.

**Author's note:** I am terribly sorry for the long update; I have no excuses and take full responsibility for it. If you have any suggestions on how to improve this fanfic, please do include in your reviews. I welcome criticism with open arms; flames will be shut out the door.


	5. Chapter 5: Start of the Journey

**Disclaimer: I own neither Hellsing nor Pokemon, they are owned by their respective owners.**

**Chapter 5:** Start of the Journey

"Jab!" shouted Seras as she held out her pad for Ash to punch. It had been nine months since Ash went to Hellsing manor, and frankly he has adapted well.

The first few weeks were spent on improving his overall physical fitness. Even though he was a vampire, it would still be important that he train his body to keep it in top condition. The rest of the stay was used in combat training. There was one problem, Seras was a slave driver. Though gentle and caring outside of missions and training, she becomes an entirely different figure during the above mentioned.

At exactly six in the evening, she would wake Ash up from his sleep, and then drag him to the bathroom, then straight to the training grounds. They would train until the sun rises at 6 am, at which point Ash will be so tired he would immediately sleep the moment he closes his coffin. For Seras, "training" involves making Ash run twenty laps around the training area, which has a track and field oval measuring 400 meters in circumference, with one hundred kilo weights strapped to his arms and legs, and a five hundred kilo vest wrapped to his chest. Those weights are not to be taken off during the duration of the training. Which means Ash will be running around trying to dodge Seras' punches and kicks while wearing over nine hundred extra kilos around his body.

By the fourth month, Ash's sparring partner was no longer Seras, it was Anderson. It became evident that Ash was better at melee combat than at ranged attacks, and so Seras asked Anderson to replace her as Ash's trainor, since the priest was a bayonet wielding maniac who excels at hand to hand fighting. Though he would still get basic ranged training so he can use the air pistol Seras gave him, which turned out to weigh five kilos and would break the wrist of a normal human should one attempt to fire it.

And replace her he did. Anderson increased the load on the weights, so now Ash was carrying an extra four hundred kilos of weights on top of what he wears, increasing the total to one thousand three hundred kilos. His attacks are also more vicious compared to the police girl, and often at the end of the training session Ash would return to his room with a black eye and quite a few bruises.

But for all the disadvantages, there were also benefits. Ash was stronger and faster than ever. Thanks to the time that elapsed since he started wearing the weights, he now wears them all the time, even when there is no training and everyone is supposed to relax. His marksmanship also improved. No longer has the bumbling beginner back at the apartment in Pallet Town, Ash gone from having trouble using the pistol to hitting a bull 's eye five hundred meters away, in the dark. It helps when one is a vampire.

But it was clear Ash would become a master of close combat. During one of his Hellsing missions, Ash single-handedly destroyed an entire group of rogue vampires, with his bare hands, and not going berserk in the process. On another mission, this time with Seras, Ash was able to throw a ghoul straight across the room, right through a whole mob of ghouls, completely tearing through everything in the way. By the end of nine months, Ash was able to carry out missions on his own, without anybody helping him.

Back to the present…

"Alright Ash, that would be enough for today." said Seras.

"But why?" asked Ash

"Well, it has been nine months since you left Pallet town, and now you are ten years old. That would mean it would be time for you to get your first Pokemon."

Ash looked at her. He had not realized how much time has passed since he left, but still there was a problem.

"Miss Seras, I don't look like a ten year old. I mean, being a vampire and all, even if I'm a hundred years old, I'll still look like this."

At this, Seras chuckled. "Technology changes at a rapid rate my young underling. As we speak, Hellsing is developing a hologram system, designed to create an illusion of a much older body around you. Not that you'll need it right away, the way you look now, you can still pass for a ten year old for say, a few months. They're making this to help you and me, and Father Anderson for that matter, blend in with an ever changing world."

Ash nodded. _At least I won't have to worry about entering gyms a few years from now. _Then something caught his attention.

"Wait, Miss Seras, you said only you, me, and Father Anderson, what about Master Alucard?

"Well Ash, Master can conveniently change his form at will, an ability currently available only to him, hopefully when we become older, we can also do what he does. Oh my, you better start packing young one, you are going to leave this evening, we have already prepared you room back at Professor Oak's house."

She led Ash away from the training area and into his room.

At Professor Oak's lab…

"Gary, can you help me get these sacks of Pokemon food down to the basement." called Professor Oak as he carried a large sack down a flight of stairs.

"Coming!" shouted a voice from the living room.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Gary, so sorry, but could you get the door for me?" said Professor Oak

"Okay." said Gary in reply.

Oak was just about to carry one of the sacks in his back when a shout nearly killed him.

"Welcome back, it's been a long time!"

This caused Oak to drop the sack, and this act saved his life as he hurtled head first into the basement stairs. Had he not dropped the sack, it would crush his neck.

"Grandpa, Ash is back!" shouted Gary from the top of the stairs.

When Professor Oak failed to reply, the two became worried, and started to walk down to the basement. That's when the Professor began talking.

"I'm fine boys, I'm fine, just a bit surprised that's all." said Oak, surprisingly durable for someone his age.

"Professor, what were you doing down here?" asked Ash.

"Oh, I was placing these sacks of Pokemon food here in the basement, they just arrived and I have to put them somewhere." replied Oak.

"You mean those sacks over there?"

"Yes, those would be it."

Ash walked over to where Oak pointed, where a dozen or so sacks were left. Carefully he placed them one on top of the other, and proceeded to carry them all at once.

Gary and Professor Oak can only stand and watch as Ash took the sacks to them.

"Where do you want to put these sacks Professor?"

It took a while before Oak regained his speech. "J-just over there Ash." said the Professor.

Ash placed the sacks to where the Professor pointed, then returned to the two, who were standing by the basement door.

"Um, where do I stay?" said Ash.

When the two Oaks finally snapped out of their daze, Professor Oak said. "We have already prepared a room for you Ash, with some requests made by Miss Seras done beforehand as to the, details, of your bed."

Already knowing the preparations Seras made, Ash followed Gary and Professor Oak into the room they prepared. It was on the second floor of the house, facing the backyard, with the light blocked out by thick curtains and closed windows. On the center of the room is a coffin, complete with accompanying candle stands and candles. Normal room furniture can then be seen on the background.

"Well, what do you think my little vampire friend?" asked Gary when he showed Ash the room, with Ash putting his travelling bags on the floor.

"Did they really have to go overboard with the candle stands? I didn't have these back at the Hellsing Manor." said Ash.

"Oh, the candles were our idea, thought it would give the place a little more atmosphere, you don't like it?" replied Gary.

"It's not that, I don't mind the candles, it's just, different I think." said Ash.

"Oh, don't worry Ash, you won't be staying here long anyway, in a few days you will receive you starter Pokemon, and then you'll be off on your quest to become a Pokemon Master." said Professor Oak as he entered the room.

"Thanks Professor." said Ash.

"Hey Ash, why don't you go see the Pokemon with Gary? From where Hellsing came from, there isn't any Pokemon is there, since Pokemon are found only in this region and a few others?" said Profesor Oak.

Ash shook his head. "No Professor, there isn't any Pokemon, and sure I would love to go see the Pokemon with Gary, I haven't seen one in a long time!" said Ash.

And with that both he and Gary ran towards the door.

The next few days….

"Ash, Ash, wake up." said Gary as he tries to wake up his friend.

Ash woke with sleepy eyes, looking around, he saw Gary staring at him, eye locked with his own.

"What time is it?" asked the sleepy vampire.

"It's six in the evening, Ash, Professor sent me to wake you up, he said he is going to give you your starter Pokemon tonight." replied Gary.

At the lab, Professor Oak was waiting for the two when they emerged from the second floor.

"Oh Ash, good you're here, I asked Gary to wake you up so I can give you your starter Pokemon, he already has one, he chose a Squirtle." said Oak.

"Alright, what are my choices?" asked Ash.

"Sadly Ash, all of our starters were taken earlier, so all of the regular choices are out. However, we do have some other Pokemon which can be starters." said Oak.

"Okay, can you show them to me?"

"Follow me."

They followed Professor Oak through the lab, until they entered a room. When Oak turned on the lights, everybody saw a lot of wires, said wires seem to be connected to a creature in the center of the lab.

"Ash, this is Pikachu, I was doing some fitness tests on him earlier, but he's fine now. If it's alright, he will be your starter Pokemon." said Professor Oak.

Ash looked at Pikachu, who looked back at him, and they stared at one another. Then Ash's face broke into smile

"Of course Professor!" said Ash.

"Well then it's settled, Pikachu will be your starter Pokemon. And to get you started in your Pokemon journey, I'll give you these Pokeballs, use these to capture wild Pokemon, and also this, he held up a device that looked like a cell phone, this is a Pokedex, point it at a Pokemon, and it will show you the Pokemon's name, a small description, and the Pokemon's attacks." said Professor Oak.

Ash took the Pokeballs and the Pokedex from Professor Oak.

'So Ashy boy, when will you start on your trip? I'm leaving tomorrow." asked Gary

Ash paused; he had never considered when exactly he was going to go on his own quest.

"Um, I don't know, I guess I better start preparing my things, contact Hellsing, and… plan from there." said the new trainer.

"Well good luck then you two, being a trainer is hard, so you better prepare well. It's getting late, Gary, you said you're leaving tomorrow, you better start packing, pack light, and take a sleeping bag with you, I bought one a few weeks ago since I know you'll be starting your journey soon. Ash, no need to worry about the sleeping bag, Hellsing bought one for you, designed to look like a coffin, and they also gave you this," he gave Ash a cell phone, "use this to contact them, it's solar powered and connects directly to Hellsing through Seras."

"Thanks Professor." said Ash.

"Yeah, thank grandpa." said Gary. "Ash, I better start packing now, whenever you plan to leave, the first gym would be a Pewter city, headed by someone called Brock, grandpa told me earlier."

"Yeah Gary, I better call Hellsing." said Ash, turning his new cell phone on. "Hello, is this Hellsing?"

On the other side of the world…

Seras was busy cleaning her guns when her cell phone rang. Picking it up, she saw that the caller was Ash.

"Hello my little underling, how's everything been going?" said Seras

("Everything's fine Miss Seras, Professor Oak just gave me my starter Pokemon, and I'll be starting my journey in a few days." said Ash.")

"That's good to hear, listen Ash, Sir Integra said that since you're in the Pokemon region, Hellsing would best make full use of you, she said that while you're there, you are to contact us every now and then to make updates, you must also slay any vampire, werewolf, or similar creature that's creating trouble, and make sure those not looking for a fight to be known to Hellsing, so we can keep an eye on them. In short, you will be Hellsing's travelling agent in the Pokemon region." said Seras.

("Okay, at least I can be of some use while I am trainng to become a Pokemon Master." said Ash)

Seras chuckled. "That's my Ash, always trying to help. Don't worry, all you need is time management, if you can manage your time between missions and training, you'll surely get to the top!"

All Seras can hear from the other end was some light chuckling and someone talking, though what they are saying is unintelligible.

("Well, okay, I think I better start packing too, I'm leaving the day after today, that way I'll have everything prepared, goodbye." said Ash.)

"Yes, bye Ash, and good luck on your journey." said Seras.

("Thanks Miss Seras, good bye, and take care." replied Ash.)

And with that Seras pressed the drop call button on her phone. _It seems like only yesterday when I bit him, and now he's starting on his own Pokemon journey, add to the fact that he's also doing missions for Hellsing, Ash, you've come a long way, but there's still more to come, _she mused. Then she resumed her cleaning.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long update, but we were out of town, so I can't touch the computer. To everyone that reviewed, thank you very much. Since school is starting soon, expect updates to come by a lot slower, at best once a month. In this and the subsequent chapters, when dialogue is enclosed by a parenthesis (), that means long distance communication. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Trainer

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Hellsing, they are owned by their respective owners.**

**Chapter 6:** The Trainer and the Military Dog

After several hours of packing, taking care of supplies, and contacting Hellsing about the route he is taking, Ash is finally starting his Pokémon journey. His route through Kanto, one of the few Pokémon regions, will take him through eight cities, each of which has a gym where he will battle with his Pokémon in order to earn a badge. Once he has eight badges, he can compete in the Kanto Regional Tournament, where only the best trainers are accepted. And the first city on his list, Pewter City, headed by the gym leader, Brock.

Putting all of his equipment onto his bag, Ash looked around for Pikachu, whom he found staring out the window. The night sky was peaceful that evening, and stars filled the endless void. The moon was a bright disk up in a sea of diamonds twinkling over the horizon, bringing peace to all who gaze at it.

"Pikachu, it's time to go," said the trainer. The mouse Pokémon simply looked at him, black eyes staring into the vampire's red ones, then proceeded to hop onto his shoulder.

"Well good luck on your journey Ash, and watch out for any trouble," said Professor Oak as he led Ash to the door. Ash shook his head.

"With my condition Professor, I think trouble will come to me," replied the trainer.

Oak laughed the statement off. He took something out of his pocket and gave it to Ash.

"Take this my boy, these are contact lenses, I bought these a few weeks ago along with Gary's sleeping bag. You see, there aren't many people with red eyes, and with your eyes, you could attract a lot of attention, and you and Hellsing don't want that do you?" explained Oak.

Ash took the lenses and put them on, reaching for a mirror, he noticed that his eyes now looked brown.

"Cool, thanks, is there anything else Professor?" asked Ash.

"No, no, nothing else Ash, but just a question, why are you keeping Pikachu out of his Poke ball?" asked Oak.

"I don't think he wants to come inside Professor, and besides, it's better to at least have some company when you are travelling," replied Ash.

"Oh, well that explains it, be careful not to suck on your own partner though, you can't participate on Pokémon battles without Pokémon you know," said Oak.

"Professor, I think I have more than enough self-control that I can keep myself from biting people at random you know," answered Ash.

"Of course Ash, well, if you haven't forgotten anything, goodbye, and good luck!" waved Oak.

"Thanks Professor, bye!" waved Ash back.

They had been walking for quite a few hours when Pikachu's ears perked up. They were in the middle of a forest, and, in the darkness of the night that they travelled in, make the normally gentle woods a terrifying sight.

"What is it Pikachu?" asked Ash. Then he also heard it, a noise not unlike a hungry animal with its sights set in its next meal.

"What could it be?" muttered the vampire to himself, his entire body alert. The next moment something jumped from the woods and straight into the trainer and his Pokémon, forcing the two to dodge the attack. Ash jumped to the right of the creature, while Pikachu dived to the left. The creature now turned to face its prey, Ash, and in the light provided by the full moon, Ash can finally see what he was up against.

"A werewolf, it looks like it's just been turned, must be a wild one on his first transformation, so incapacitating him would be enough," muttered the vampire to himself.

The werewolf was now looking back and forth between Ash and Pikachu, apparently unable to decide which one to attack first. Then he launched himself, at Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon barely had time to realize he was being attacked before the werewolf had gotten a hold of him, his claws digging into the Pokémon's body.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" cried Ash, who now went on the attack himself, trying to rescue his partner. He jumped onto the werewolf's back and placed the creature in a headlock. Due to the vampire's enhanced strength, the werewolf was soon choking and trashing about, trying to dislodge Ash from his hold. The headlock proved successful, the werewolf dropped Pikachu onto the ground, and shortly after that he too was lying on the forest floor, unconscious.

After Ash had bound the werewolf and made sure he would not escape, he attended to his partner.

"Hey Pikachu, you okay buddy?" asked Ash.

"Chu…" was the only reply, before Pikachu too, fell asleep.

Ash was relieved that Pikachu was still alive, but he noticed something that would change Pikachu's life forever. On Pikachu's body, were five wounds, while these would normally not cause any significant change, those wounds had been inflicted by a werewolf, which means Pikachu had now been infected by lycanthropy.

Removing his contacts and taking a medical blood bag to soothe his nerves, Ash sat down beside his partner. "What am I going to do now?" he said to himself before biting down onto the blood bag.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance," came a voice from somewhere.

This startled the resting trainer. Tossing aside his blood bag, he immediately got up and went into a fighting stance.

"Show yourself," said Ash.

And a figure emerged from the woods. He was wearing what seemed to be an old style military uniform complete with a matching cap. He was walking towards Ash with the air of someone who has seen many battles, whose experience far outmatched those of the young vampire.

When the figure stopped in front of Ash, only then did he speak once more.

"Do not bother fighting me vampire, you are far too young and far too inexperienced to fight someone of my caliber," said the figure.

"But that doesn't mean I can't try," retorted Ash, taking one step towards the figure.

The next moment he was on the ground, completely immobilized as the mysterious person pinned him to the forest floor. "I told you, much too early," he said, letting go of Ash.

Ash quickly got to his feet and once again positioned himself on high alert.

The person shook his head. "Come with me, and take your pet and the werewolf with you."

Ash followed the being through the forest. After a few minutes of walking, in which Ash noticed the figure was having no problem walking in the dark, they came to a clearing. On the center of the clearing was a house, big enough for a single person to live comfortably, the house was surrounded by a small fence, and Ash could hear animal sounds in the background. He also noticed a small creek at the back of the house.

Beckoning Ask to come inside, the figure turned on the lights of his house. The inside was barren except for a chair, a bed, a bathroom, a wooden and steel cabinet, a table, some cooking and dining utensils, and a radio on top of a stool. In short, the man lived a simple life.

The man motioned for Ash to place Pikachu on the bed, and for the werewolf to hauled to the floor, when Ash had finally done both; the figure sat on the chair, and began to speak.

"If I have your permission, I shall take care of your Pikachu and train him on controlling his newfound abilities. I can also teach this werewolf some tricks on controlling his transformations if you like," he said.

Ash was taken aback. The stranger had never met him his entire life, he has no obligations with him, and here he was, offering his services to the young trainer.

"Tell me who you are first," replied Ash.

The man simply looked at him, after a moment he said. "You will hate me for telling you my name, you will be afraid of me for telling you my name, you will not trust me for telling you my name, you will soon become bored because I've been talking too much."

"You made your point, you are an evil bad guy that has changed and is now helping me, so can you please tell me now your name?" said Ash, exasperated.

The being once again stared at him, it was obvious from his expression that he was still debating whether to tell the trainer his name. "Alright, my name is Hans Gunsche, but my comrades call me the Captain."

It was evident from Ash's surprised face that he did not expect to encounter the Captain in his travels. Also evident from his expression is a mixture of fear, awe, and confusion.

"You're the Captain? But I thought Millennium was destroyed?" asked Ash.

"Yes it was, why do you think I'm living here now? And before you ask, I bought all of these legally, I have the papers in the cabinet," said the Captain.

Ash and the Captain stared at each other for a long time, minutes passed before Ash broke the silence.

"Why are you helping me?" asked the vampire.

"For the preservation of my kind, and because I have nothing else to do," came the reply.

This first confused the young trainer, but then realized what he meant by helping Pikachu and the werewolf control their transformations.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

The Captain grinned. "I would have thought Hellsing would have told you in detail of Millennium's defeat."

Ash blinked, all throughout his stay in the manor, he never bothered to learn more of what happened to Millennium, how they were defeated, and what the Captain's part in it was. The only things he knew were those that were told to him on the second day of his stay, and some things he overheard while Seras was talking to herself.

"I…never bothered to ask," he muttered.

The Captain nodded. "Now that you have learned my name and what I am, I must now learn yours, do not concern yourself with hiding anything. I know you are from Hellsing, which means one of the top priorities of your organization would be capturing members of Millennium, myself in particular a highly sought after target."

Ash felt the Captain's gaze, as If boring unto his very soul. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and as you well know, I am a vampire, converted by Seras Victoria, and trained at the Hellsing Manor. While on our way to Pewter City, we were attacked by that werewolf, I managed to subdue him but was unable to prevent Pikachu from being wounded by the lycan, as for you being a part of Millennium; I shall have to consult Miss Seras about this dilemma."

Reaching for his phone, he looked at the Captain, who was doing nothing to stop him from calling Hellsing. That's when he noticed that there was no signal.

"Oh man, I can't get a signal," remarked Ash.

"Which means you will have to decide on your own, so what would it be, are you letting Pikachu and the werewolf stay with me, and help them control their abilities, or are you going to carry the burden of doing all of that yourself, which you have no experience with?" asked the Captain.

Ash contemplated hard, he was faced with two choices, either trust a former Millennium member with his partner and a dangerous lycanthrope, or do the task himself, which he has no idea how to. Moments passed, and finally the vampire made his decision.

"Alright, you can help train both Pikachu and the werewolf, but on a few conditions. One, once their training is complete, you will hand them over to Hellsing to be monitored. Two, you yourself will surrender to Hellsing and allow us to keep track of your activities. And finally, you will not harm anyone unless there is sufficient reason to," said Ash.

The Captain nodded. Walking over to his cabinet, he pulled out a pen and paper and started writing. When he was done, he handed the paper to Ash.

"This is my usual schedule, as you can see, I have a job at the local Pokémon Academy as a World History teacher, and after that I am often found here at my house, if I am not at those two places, I am usually a the town on some errand," explained the veteran werewolf.

"I never knew you had a soft spot for kids, who would have thought a high-ranking Millennium officer, and a werewolf at that, would end up teaching at a local high school," snickered Ash.

The Captain sighed. "Laugh all you want, but being over a hundred years old means being a history teacher would be the ideal job. I am still loyal to Millennium, but fear not, because Millennium no longer exists, I am no longer a threat," retorted the Captain.

"You mean Master Alucard?" asked ash, then a thought struck him, "but what if Millennium was reborn, what if the leaders founded the organization again, what would you do?"

"I shall stay neutral; I am loyal to Millennium, not to the leaders, if ever the organization is reborn, it is no longer the same Millennium that I am a part of," said the Captain, then he grinned, "and besides, who is going to teach those kids what really happened during the Second World War?"

This caused some laughter to emerge from the tense situation. After a few minutes, the Captain broke the cheery atmosphere.

"Without you Pikachu, you cannot participate in gym battles, who are you going to use?"

Ash's head perked up, he had never thought what would happen if he left Pikachu with the Captain. Looking around, he spotted a Squirtle lounging nearby close to the creek. Grabbing a Poke ball, he threw it at the unsuspecting Pokémon. The impact of the throw knocked the Squirtle so hard that he was immediately out cold, and captured. Ash walked over to the Poke ball and took it.

"This is what I'll use," said the trainer.

The Captain nodded, and then looked out the window. It was already morning.

"You can rest here until nightfall, as I have a job at the nearby town, I won't be around at that time. Be sure to call Hellsing when you arrive at Pewter city and," he added," good luck on your journey."

Ash nodded. Taking another medical blood bag from his backpack, he sat on the bed and began drinking.

**Author's note:** Let me guess, the Captain is off character. Sorry about that, but I have never seen him talk on the OVA, and the wiki didn't have any quotes on him. So I just assumed he is someone who would not go off topic. If you have any suggestions on how to improve this fic, please include in your reviews. Anyway, please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7: Pewter City

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Hellsing. They are owned by their respective owners**

**Chapter Seven**: Pewter City

After spending the day at the Captain's house, Ash finally set out to Pewter city. Before he left, however, the Captain gave him an envelope.

"Take this, these are photocopies of the documents that allowed me to buy this house, get a job, and purchase these furniture. Think of it as an extra precaution in case your words are not enough to convince Seras, we do have quite a history together," he said.

Taking the envelope, Ash couldn't help but make a joke.

"You two should go out sometimes," he sniggered.

The Captain only stared at him, before pointing to a dirt path at the back of his house. The path seems to be made only recently, one can see bits of grass and footprints on the trail.

"Take that path over there; I use it as a shortcut when I'm going to Pewter city. It goes straight to the city and avoids any unnecessary stops; it should cut your travel time by half."

Ash nodded, giving one last look at his partner, Pikachu, still sleeping at the bed, he took off into the dirt path the Captain pointed out. The Captain watched him leave, and when Ash was finally out of sight, closed the door and turned in for the night.

After four hours of walking, Ash finally made it to Pewter city, at what would have taken at least eight hours of trekking on the official roads. Ash was also given the added bonus of capturing another Pokémon, this time a Bulbasaur, using the same technique he used to catch Squirtle; throwing a Poke Ball so hard at the unsuspecting victim it was knocked out cold.

Arriving at the Pokémon center, he went on the front desk and talked to the nurse.

"Um, excuse me, nurse; I would like to know how to get permission to battle Brock."

The nurse looked up, stared into Ash, as if studying him, and then she smiled.

"You want to enter the Kanto League? Give me your PokeDex, I can register you right now, then tomorrow you can battle Brock for the Boulder Badge. By the way, call me Nurse Joy," the nurse, now known as Nurse Joy, said.

Giving Nurse Joy his PokeDex, Ash looked around the Center. It was a fairly large place with amenities for everything, including rooms, a cafeteria, and a lounge for trainers. The Center even has a clinic for wounded trainers and especially Pokémon. Ash was too preoccupied with his probing that he did not hear Nurse Joy calling him.

"Mr. Ketchum, Mr. Ketchum," called the nurse.

"Huh?"

"It seems you have been entered already by Professor Oak, now then, can I have a look at your Pokémon? I need to register the Pokémon that you currently have, do this every time you capture a new Pokémon," said Nurse Joy.

"Okay," replied Ash, giving nurse joy his Poke Balls.

"Nurse Joy, I also have a Pikachu with me, but unfortunately he's been injured and has to rest, he's with a friend."

Nodding, Nurse Joy took the Poke Balls from Ash and brought them with her to the clinic. After a few minutes, she came out, with the Poke Balls on a tray.

"All done Mr. Ketchum, though I must say, are these newly captured? Because I noticed both of them have been hit pretty hard in the head," she said.

"Um, yes, I just caught them a few hours ago," replied Ash, putting his hand on the back of his head.

Nurse Joy looked at him. "Well, you better train young man; Brock is not an easy opponent. I suggest you rest for the night and start training tomorrow," she said, giving him a key," this is the key to your room; it's over there on that hall."

Ash took the key."Thanks Nurse Joy."

"Don't mention it."

At his room…

Ash put away his things on the bed, and then took out a blood candy. Popping the candy into his mouth, he planned what he was going to do next.

"I suppose I could call Miss Seras about the Captain, and then I have to rain Squirtle and Bulbasaur, Brock's not going to be easy, I just know it," he sighed, lying on his side.

When the candy was finally gone, Ash took out his cell phone and called Hellsing.

Half a world away…

Seras was on the roof of the manor, watching the stars in the sky.

"Lots of stars tonight," she contemplated, enjoying the night sky. Just then her cell phone rang, taking it out, she noticed it was Ash calling.

("Hello, Miss Seras?")

"Ash, always good to hear from you, so what's been happening my young underling?"

("I'm here to give a status report.")

"Fire away", said Seras, taking a pen and paper.

("Last night, on my way to Pewter city, my partner Pikachu and I were attacked by a werewolf on his first tranformation. I managed to subdue it, but unfortunately Pikachu was wounded by the lycan.")

This caused Seras to blink. _Well, this should be interesting, how will Ash handle a were-Pokémon partner_.

"So, what happened to Pikachu?" she asked. Then she noticed a pause, as if Ash was hesitating to answer. Before she could open her mouth, Ash replied.

("After the initial battle, I was approached by a man, who offered to help Pikachu and the werewolf control their newfound powers. I tried to engage him, but I was overpowered. He then led me to his house, which was on the middle of clearing in the forest. The house itself was simple, indicating that the person who lived inside was living alone. After I placed Pikachu on the person's bed, I asked him his name. Um, Miss Seras, can you please not freak out?" asked Ash.)

_Oh boy, I get the feeling this will be one of those 'bad guys turned good' moments_, thought Seras.

"Alright, tell me the name of this person," she finally said. She heard a sigh on the other side of the phone.

("His name is Hans Gunche, known to you as the Captain.")

It took every bit of self-control Seras has to stop her from shouting. After ten minutes, when she finally trusted herself not to go berserk on everything she sees, she spoke, albeit tensely.

"What happened next?"

("I asked him why he was doing this, and he said it was for the preservation of his kind, and because he's got nothing to do. Then I asked whether or not he would rejoin Millennium if ever it was reformed. He said though he is loyal to the organization, he would stay neutral, pointing out that it was no longer the same Millennium that he was once a part of. After that he offered me help once more. I tried to contact you, but there was no signal, so I accepted the offer, but on the condition that he surrender to Hellsing, allow us to watch his activities, and turn over Pikachu and the werewolf once their training is over.")

"The Captain is not one to surrender, and then?"

("He gave me a copy of his daily schedule.")

Seras was surprised. _The Captain just surrendered?_ Returning to the conversation, she asked.

"And, what happened next?"

("According to the schedule, he would be found at his house during the night. During the day, he would be at the local Pokémon Academy, where he works as a World History teacher. And on his free time and the weekends, he would be at Pewter city, running some errands.")

This time it took every bit of self-control Seras has, to stop her from laughing. The idea that the Captain, her worst enemy, would end up working as a teacher was ridiculous. When she had finally regained control of herself, she continued the conversation.

"Really, is that true? I would never have thought the Captain of all people would be reduced to working as a teacher. Oh well, I guess a hundred years of experience would help. Let's just hope he doesn't end up killing his students. Now we only have to make sure he returns all of the furniture he stole and…"

("Miss Seras, he bought everything legally, he gave me photocopies of the documents that allowed him to buy his house and the furniture inside.")

Seras paused. "Oh, well then I guess there's nothing left on the matter of the Captain, we'll send an agent over to his current location, somewhere between Pallet town and Pewter city you say?"

("Yes, at least a few hours trek on the official road going from Pallet town…")

Ash then described the exact location of the Captain's house, as well as the outside and inside appearance of it. Seras wrote everything he said.

"Okay then, is there anything else that needs to be discussed Ash?"

("Um, I'm now at Pewter city, I've caught a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur, and tomorrow I'll be battling the gym leader Brock.")

Seras smiled.

"Good job! Alright, if nothing else, I'll be saying goodbye now and…"

("Wait, Miss Seras, I've been meaning to ask you something. How did Hellsing and Iscariot defeat Millennium?")

Instead of feeling a sense of foreboding, Seras chuckled.

"Oh, it was quite a story, but now is not the time, it would take the entire night to tell it, and the phone bill is horrendous as it is, maybe when you take a break from training, then I'll tell you. For now, just focus on your training, and, good luck on your battle with Brock."

("Thanks Miss Seras, I'll be going now, bye")

And with that, Ash disconnected. Seras put the phone inside her pocket. After a few more minutes of looking at the stars, she left the roof and went to find Alucard. Chuckling, she muttered to herself, "Oh Master is going to like this, the Captain reduced to being a teacher; this is one for the ages."

And off she goes.

Back at the Pewter city Pokémon center…

Ash finally finished talking with Seras and was now doing nothing on his room. Lying on his bed, he tried to think of something to do.

"I guess I could always go out and train my Pokémon," he pondered, getting up from the bed and going out the door.

The moon was a bright circle in the night sky, with only the smallest of dents on one side to show that it was not a full moon. The stars twinkled beautifully, and one can see the entire horizon filled with the points of light. And in a clearing in a forest under the twilight, a certain young trainer stood with his Pokémon, his eyes on the PokeDex as it informs him the attacks that his Pokémon can do.

"Alright Squirtle, show me your Water Gun!"

The blue turtle shot out a torrent of water from its mouth, hitting a tree and subsequently being dispersed.

"Good shot Squirtle," remarked Ash, "okay Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!"

The plant Pokémon let loose a barrage of razor sharp leaves that hit another tree, this time leaving cut marks on the trunk.

"Nice one Bulbasaur," said Ash, "okay, this time let's practice on your accuracy." He placed several stones at a distance from his Pokémon.

"Alright guys, try to hit these stones with your attacks, Squirtle, use Water Gun, Bulbasaur, use razor Leaf!"

The two Pokémon released their attacks, but ended up hitting less than half of the targets. Since they were still newly captured, their skills are still beginning to develop. Add to the fact that they were practicing in the middle of the night, and you've got a situation where hitting a target is near impossible. And this caused both Pokémon to feel depressed.

Ash sighed. _We've got a long way to go._ Walking back to his Pokémon, he knelt in front of them and tried to cheer up his dejected partners.

"Hey, don't worry guys, I'm sure with practice you can hit all of those stones easily. Now come on, we've got to train if we want to beat Brock tomorrow," said Ash, patting his partners in the head.

The night passed by, and the sounds of attacks and gushing water could be heard in the distant forest near Pewter city.

The next day….

It was a busy day at the Pokémon center, as trainers and Pokémon of every shape and size busily go about their daily business. However, in one of the rooms of the Center, a certain trainer is spending his day sleeping alongside his Pokémon.

After training for the entire night, Ash and his Pokémon were going to spend the day resting, in preparation for their battle with Brock. They were currently in their room at the Pokémon center, sleeping.

Last night…

The training had been nothing short of exhausting. Ash pushed his partners to their limits, pitting them in ever more difficult situations. After their ranged attack practice, which took a full two hours before both Pokémon were finally able to hit all the stones. They moved on to dodging, in other words, avoiding the pebbles Ash lobbed at them at different directions. Both Pokémon had no idea how Ash was able to clearly see in the dark, while they themselves can barely see five feet in front of them. The final session was melee combat, which simply meant them bashing their bodies into a tree again and again. And at the end of the night, both Pokémon were exhausted to even stand, and Ash had to carry them back to his room.

But it was all for the best, when both Pokémon were finished with their dodging training, Ash had moved on from lobbing the pebbles to throwing them at Squirtle and Bulbasaur, and even replaced the pebbles with larger stones. By the time the sun rose on the horizon, they had knocked down three trees simply by Tackle and Skull Bash. Even Ash, who had undergone more intense training, was surprised at how quickly his partners improved.

"Great job you guys, I never thought you could improve this fast. Come on, let's go back to the Pokémon center, you deserve, and need, a good long rest.

"Squirtle."

"Saur."

Enough musing…

Afternoon had finally arrived, and with it, Ash's first gym battle. As he and his Pokémon move toward the gym, it's safe to say all three were nervous.

"Come one guys, we can do this, we've been training all night, and you've improved from beginners to experts, and you were training in the dark, which makes everything even harder. There's nothing that can stop us now!" Ash tried to bring confidence into his partners. It worked.

"Squirtle!"

"Saur Bulbbasaur!" replied the two Pokémon.

When they entered the gym, which has a field covered with stones and dirt,, they found a man inside, doing what appears to be talking to a giant worm-like Pokémon made of stone and a boulder with arms. Ash walked over to the man.

"Um, excuse me, do you know where the gym leader Brock is, me and my Pokémon are here to challenge him."

The man looked over to him, he has spiky hair and tan skin. His eyes seem to be closed, and yet he can see clearly. He smiled.

"Welcome to the Pewter city gym, I'm the gym leader Brock. And you would be…"

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet town."

"Pallet town huh, I know Professor Oak lives there. Anyway, shall we get started? I'll just call the referee," said Brock.

"Okay!"

Brock called for a referee for their match. Once the man is in position on one side of the gym, Ash and Brock placed themselves on the edges of the field.

"Alright Ash, the rules are simple. We each battle with two Pokémon, with only the challenger allowed substitutions. Once all of the opponent's Pokémon is unable to battle, the other is declared the victor."

"Okay."

"If both trainers are ready, begin!"

Brock started the match.

"I'm starting, come out, Geodude!" And a boulder with arms came out of the Poke Ball.

"My turn," called Ash, "Bulbasaur, let's go!"

Bulbasaur comes out of his Poke Ball, ready to rumble.

"I'll start things off, Geodude, rollout!"

The armed boulder curled up its arms and rolled towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, counter with vine whip, and then use razor leaf!"

As soon as Geodude was in range, Bulbasaur grabbed him with vine whip and, with some difficulty, managed to stop him. Before Geodude realized what happened, the plant Pokémon unleashed a barrage of leaves at him, each one hitting its mark. Geodude, weakened and disoriented, was in a very dangerous position.

"Geodude, can you still stand up?" asked Brock.

_Are you crazy? Do you think I still can?_, thought Geodude as he struggled to get up.

"Now Bulbasaur, finish this off with razor leaf!" shouted Ash.

Bulbasaur released another round of razor-sharp projectiles, this time even more than before, and hit Geodude, with every single leaf. Geodude did not stand a chance, and was out for the count.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Bulbasaur wins!" called the referee.

"Great work Bulbasaur, let's keep it up!" exclaimed Ash.

"Good work Geodude, take a long rest," said Brock as he recalled Geodude to its Poke Ball.

_Good work indeed, I got defeated and did not even lay a scratch on my opponent_, thought Geodude.

"Alright Ash, now it's time for my other Pokémon, go Onix!"

And into the field appeared a very large Pokémon that seemed to be made out of a chain of boulders. On the top of its head is a spine. Its sheer size and intimidating gaze even surprised Ash.

"That's a big Pokémon Brock," commented Ash as he took out his PokeDex.

"Thanks," replied the gym leader.

"Hmm, another rock type," muttered Ash to himself," you ready Bulbasaur?"

"Saur Bulbasaur."

"Okay, start with razor leaf!"

Bulbasaur once again fired a barrage of razor leaf, all headed towards Onix, but Brock was ready.

"Dodge and use tackle!"

Onix dodged most of the leaves, and proceeded to slam its entire body into Bulbasaur. Ash was quick to counter.

"Bulbasaur, dodge the attack and slap Onix with vine whip"

The plant Pokémon moved out of the way of Onix, but some of the rocks that flew after Onix used tackle ended up hitting Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur winced in pain, but shrugged off the attack, having faced much worse assaults the night before. After a brief pause, he launches vines into the Onix, coiling the two vines together and creating a bigger one, which he then uses to whack the rock Pokémon.

Onix grunted in pain, and then swung his tail into Bulbasaur, who dodges it. A series of attacks and counters occur, in which neither Pokémon could gain an advantage.

"Bulbasaur, why don't we give Squirtle a chance to play?" asked Ash.

Bulbasaur nodded, and allowed himself to be returned to his Poke Ball.

"Alright Squirtle, come on out!"

And Squirtle appears on the field. _Time to shine,_ thought the turtle Pokémon.

"Okay Squirtle, use water gun!"

Squirtle fires a torrent of water from his mouth.

"Dodge it Onix!" Brock commanded his Pokémon, who promptly evades the stream…

Only to be hit in the head by a skull bash. it turned out Ash was only using water gun to distract Onix so that Squirtle can close the distance.

"Nice hit Squirtle, now finish this off by using water gun on one of the cracks!" called Ash.

The turtle Pokémon obliged, and sent a fierce surge of water onto one of the cracks on Onix made by Bulbasaur's earlier razor leaf and vine whip.

Onix, hit by the full force of its weakest type, was immediately down and out.

"Onix is unable to battle, victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" announced the referee.

Brock was stunned. He was defeated by a rookie trainer, and did not even beat a single one of his Pokémon. He walked up to Ash with a smile on his face.

"I have to say I'm embarrassed. I didn't even manage to take out a single Pokémon of yours, and Bulbasaur can possibly defeat Onix if he was allowed to continue. I can safely say I still have a lot to learn. Ash, I present to you the Boulder Badge, in remembrance of your victory here at the Pewter city gym," said Brock.

"Thanks Brock," replied Ash. He then raised his badge up in the air, and proclaimed to the world…

"I've got, a Boulder Badge!"

"Well, god luck on your journey Ash, and stay safe." Said Brock to the retreating trainer

"Thanks, bye!" waved Ash back as he went back to the Pokémon center

**Author's note:**

You are probably wonder how on earth Ash became this good at battling this early in his journey. Well remember he spent nine months training under Seras and Anderson, which improved his fighting skills, and he carried on this trait during Pokémon battles.

Finally it's done. It took me the entire time I did not update to come up with ideas for this chapter. I can honestly say that the story is far from what I would have imagined; it's basically writing itself now, though the general form is still alive. Just a warning, the next update will probably be in late June, as class is starting once again. If you have any ideas on how to improve this fic, please do include in your reviews. Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8: Dawn

Disclaimer: I own neither Hellsing nor Pokémon, they are owned by their respective owners.

Chapter 8: Dawn

Immediately after his victory over Brock, Ash went to the Pokémon center, his Pokémon safely in their Poke Balls.

"No time like the present, I better call Professor Oak to ask for where the next gym is," he said to himself.

He soon arrived at the Pokémon center. Reaching for the nearest phone, he looked into a phone book and dialed Professor Oak's number. After a few seconds of ringing, someone picked up.

("This is the home of Samuel Oak, what can I do for you?" said Professor Oak on the other end of the line)

"Hey Professor, guess what, I just won my first badge!" exclaimed Ash.

("Oh, Ash it you, you haven't called in a while, and that's great! You and Gary now have one badge each; he's heading for Cerulean city now to get his second badge," replied Oak.)

"Huh, Cerulean city? Is that where the next gym is?"

("Yes, it's run by a woman named Misty, and from what I hear she specializes in Water types.")

Ash smiled. _Water types huh? Then Squirtle is going to have to face one of his own_.

"Hehe, I was just about to ask where the next gym is, well, I better go Professor, Cerulean city awaits!"

("Whoa, slow down, Misty isn't going anywhere, and besides, isn't it better to travel at day, it's getting dark you know?" asked Oak, completely forgetting for a moment who Ash really is)

Ash rolled his eyes. "Professor, I think you're forgetting I like to travel at night," he said.

("Oh my! How could I forget, sorry Ash.")

"That's alright; I really have to go Professor, while the night is still young."

("Very well then, it was nice talking to you Ash, you should call more often, good luck on your journey.")

"Thanks Professor, bye!"

Once he was done talking to Professor Oak, Ash went to his room, readied his belongings, checked out of the room, and then out the door.

Ash walked at a casual pace, taking in his surroundings. He looked left and right, there were buildings everywhere, cars were rolling down the street one after the other, and there was a little girl crying in the corner.

This made Ash stop, there was a little girl crying in the corner. She was wearing a pink skirt, pink boots, a black top, a pink scarf, and what looks like a bonnet, she also has blue hair. She looks to be about nine years old.

Ash approached the girl. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

The girl stopped crying, and looked up.

"I…*sniff* was waiting for…*sniff* for my mom…*sniff* but she's taking too long and *sniff* now I'm worried," she said, pointing to the store behind her.

Ash looked at her, not sure what to do. And in the mother of all coincidences, the store door opened, revealing a young woman wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and jeans, she also has blue hair. The woman then walked towards Ash and the girl. The girl immediately got up from her position and ran to the woman.

"Oh Dawn, were you crying? Sorry honey, but the line inside was a little long," said the woman, resting a hand on the girl, Dawn's, head. The woman then looked at Ash.

"Dawn, who's your friend?" she asked.

Dawn looked at Ash, and then at her mother. "Um, I really never got his name, and I just met him while you were inside."

The woman nodded, and then walked up to Ash, Dawn directly behind her. She bent down to Ash's level.

"Hello young man, my name is Johanna, Johanna Berlitz, and I am Dawn's mother, thank you for looking after her while I was away, can I ask for your name?" the woman, Johanna, asked.

Ash looked at her. "My name's Ash Ketchum, and I was just going to Cerulean city when I saw Dawn crying, so I just went up to her."

Johanna smiled. "Well then, would you like to join us for dinner, it's our treat."

"Thanks, but I really nee-" started Ash, but, thinking a mother would find it weird that he was travelling at night, without any companions, thought better than to continue what he was saying. Johanna was also looking at him expectedly.

"I mean, I would love to."

They ate at a restaurant nearby, Johanna ordering a salad, Dawn a burger, and Ash a very, very rare slice of meat. Needless to say, Dawn and Johanna were found staring at Ash as he ate through a piece of beef that almost looked like it was raw.

After the meal, Ash asked Johanna what she and Dawn were doing at Pewter city. Johanna smiled, and told her story.

"Well, Pewter city is hosting a Pokémon contest, and I was asked to be a guest judge."

"What's a Pokémon contest?"

"It's a type of Pokémon battle where Pokémon coordinators, that are what they call trainers who engage in Pokémon contests, use their Pokémon to… show off."

"Yeah, and my mom is the best, and I want to be just like her!" Dawn suddenly cut in.

"I know you will sweetie, just be careful about the Pokémon you see, some of them are very protective of their young."

"No need to worry mom!"

"That's when I worry the most."

"Ehehe, well, I was just starting my own Pokémon journey, but I want to become a Pokémon trainer instead of a coordinator," said Ash.

Johanna smiled once more.

"Do not worry Ash, there are many Coordinators who are good battlers, and also Trainers who are good at showing off their Pokémon," replied Johanna.

"Thanks Miss Johanna," said Ash.

They finished their drinks and Johanna paid the bill. Once they were outside, Johanna asked Ash where he was going. The vampire knew that if he told them he would be going to Cerulean city in the middle of the night, Johanna would get worried and suspect something, and so…

"Oh, I was just looking around town before going back to the Pokémon center," he lied.

"Alright then, the hotel Dawn and I are staying at is that way, so I guess we'll be seeing each other soon."

"Yeah, bye Dawn, bye Miss Johanna, thanks for everything!" waved Ash.

"Goodbye to you too Ash, see you soon!" waved Dawn back.

Johanna looked at the boy's retreating back. "Isn't the Pokémon center that way?" Thinking that Ash simply wanted to see more of the town, she and Dawn headed towards the hotel.

As Ash finally reached the outskirts of town, he heard something that only someone with enhanced hearing can detect. _Silencers, someone is shooting a gun!_ He turned his head back to the source of the sound. _Isn't that where the hotel Dawn and Miss Johanna are staying at located? No! Something bad may have happened to them!_ And with that, he raced towards where he heard the shots.

A few moments earlier…

Johanna and Dawn have nearly reached the hotel.

"Just a little more sweetie, and we'll finally be at the hotel."

They will never get there, not when someone suddenly pulled Johanna, with Dawn in tow, into a dark alley.

The man was wearing a mask, and he was holding a gun in his hands. The gun had a silencer in it.

"Hand over your money and your jewelry," he said.

Johanna was terrified. _What a time not to bring my Pokémon, how stupid of me!_ With no other option, she gave the man her bag, her wedding ring, earrings, and a watch.

The man took these greedily. When he was done pocketing the stolen items, Johanna asked him.

"Okay, you got what you wanted, now let us go."

At that the man laughed, a cruel, sinister laugh that can strike chill into the hearts of those who heard it.

"Who are you kidding woman, you and your daughter are coming with me, and I will make you feel…pleasure," said the man, his eyes the eyes of a predator before his prey. He took a step towards Dawn.

Now Johanna was horrified. _He's...he going to turn my Dawn into a prostitute!_

She held her hand protectively around Dawn, who was cowering behind her mother. "Do what you want with me, but let my daughter go!"

This, however, did not stop the man from advancing further and even moved close to Dawn, his eyes full of lust.

"Give me the child woman, and you won't get hurt," he growled. Johanna nevertheless wrapped her arms closer around Dawn. This only made him move all the more closer.

"Get your hands away from her!" shouted Johanna. The man's mask just creased, showing a smile.

"Shout all you want lady, no one is going to hear us in here," he said. And with that, he proceeded to grab Johanna's arm.

The next thing he realized he was being pushed away, and all of a sudden he felt pain on his own arm. He looked down and he saw Dawn biting him, her mouth forming sounds, but if one can understand what she has to say, they would hear, "get away from my mother!"

"Insolent bitch!" he shouted, he swung his arm, and Dawn was thrown into a wall. Her head hit the hard concrete first, and to make matters worse, the man turned towards her direction and fired two shots at her, one in her heart, and one in her stomach. She was instantly unconscious.

"Serves you right for biting me," growled the assailant. And right then and there he was hit from behind by Johanna, who was clutching a stone she picked up when the man was trying to dislodge Dawn.

"How dare you hurt my daughter!"

For all the good attacking him did, the man was not down, indeed, he quickly recovered after being hit in the head by a stone. And he looked at Johanna with rage; he pointed the gun at her.

"You whore! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" He shot Johanna multiple times, three in the stomach, four in the lungs, two in the heart, one in the nose, and another in the eye. After his shooting spree, he was heavily panting, and so had no time to defend himself when something bit into his neck. He grabbed it and pulled it out, but it would not budge, and then he became aware of his blood being drained. Horrified, he tried to run away, banging his back into anything he could see. He even tried to shoot himself in the back, to no avail, whatever that's biting him seem to not notice he was shooting at it. Eventually, he felt the last of his blood being depleted, and he slumped into the ground, dead, with Ash standing over him.

Ash walked over to Johanna, who was bleeding badly, very badly. Her nose was destroyed, her eye was gone, and there were holes all over her body. She was barely awake. He kneeled before her and put her head on his hand. Upon seeing Ash, Johanna managed to say her last words, "please…save…Dawn…let her…enjoy…her…life," before death took over, and she died with a smile on her face, knowing she did all she could to save her daughter. Out of respect, Ash closed her eyes. He went to Dawn, who was now unconscious, and kneeled before her as well.

"I really shouldn't be doing this; I do not want you to suffer the same fate as me. But your mother asked that you be saved and that you enjoy your life…so please forgive me," said Ash. He bent down towards Dawn's neck, and opened his mouth…

After he had done the deed, Ash was pondering how to get rid of the body of the attacker, when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"I figured you'd be here."

Ash turned his head, and on the edge of the alley, stood the Captain. He was carrying a grocery bag that looked like it was full of meat and dining utensils. He was wearing his usual attire of a Nazi-style military uniform.

"What brings you here?" asked Ash.

"I was buying some supplies for my house, as well as some food for my guests. Tracey and Pikachu are doing just fine Ash, though Pikachu misses you. But their training has just begun, and I won't let them near any living creature until their torture is over," he smiled at his description of his "training", sending messages to Ash's brain that what Pikachu is going through is more or less the same as what he has gone through himself.

Ash guessed that the werewolf he apprehended was named Tracey, and was relieved that Pikachu was taking in his condition just fine. Pikachu was infected with lycanthropy after he was wounded by a werewolf, that werewolf being Tracey.

"I heard gunshots, no matter how muffled they are, and came here to find out who caused them, looks like you're a little too late,' replied Ash.

"Yes, it would seem like it," answered the Captain. He turned his gaze over to the corpses, and to Dawn.

"You have a new underling, congratulations," he said. Ash shook his head.

"I'm not happy about it; I did not want Dawn to suffer the same fate as me, it was her mother that requested that she be kept alive. Though in her, and our, state, I doubt she is still alive, more like, living dead."

"I see… I am sure you would like to hide these bodies, and to give the girl's mother a proper burial. Follow me, I know of a shack hidden in the outskirts of town, you can bury the body there, as well as rest."

Ash nodded, he carried Johanna's lifeless body as well as his new underling's, while the captain dragged the man behind him. They set out into the night.

When Dawn opened her eyes, she was lying in a bed. She looked around her, she was in a shack. She looked out the window, and saw trees and a blue sky. It was morning. She looked the other way, and saw Ash sitting beside her, his eyes locked onto hers. There was also a man beside him, wearing what looked like an old-fashioned military outfit. Ash then started to take things out of his bag.

"Ash? What are you doing here, and who is he?" she started. The she remembered. She shot up, eyes bulging with the impact of recovered memory.

"Mom! Ash, where's mom? What are we doing here? We have to save mom! She could be in great danger!"

"Calm down child, we will explain everything in a while, but first you need to regain your strength,' said the military man.

"Regain my strength? We need to save my mother!" shouted Dawn, tears flowing from her eyes, she must see her mother, and she must know that her mom is safe!

But before Dawn can get up, she was held back by Ash.

"Ash what-?"

"Drink this first Dawn, you'll feel much better, and then we'll find Miss Johanna," said Ash.

Ash thrust into her hands a cup, which was full of red liquid. Hesitating at first, the prospect of her getting better as well as being able to help find her mother was overwhelming. That and the liquid seemed to be tempting her to drink it.

She drank. And she suddenly felt a sensation she has never felt before, it was indescribable, her senses seemed to be focused purely on what she was drinking, her body was telling her not to stop, to enjoy the feeling forever, it was pleasure at its purest and highest form. When the cup was finally empty, she licked it, when even that did not satisfy her, she licked her own lips, until nothing of the substance was left.

She turned to Ash, who was looking at her emotionlessly.

"Ash, that was good, what was it that I drank?" she asked.

When Ash did not answer, she turned to the military man who gave his answer in one word.

"Blood."

Dawn was confused, blood never tasted like this, she should know, she once cut her own hand with a knife and licked the wounds, blood did not taste like that, unless…

Dawn's face lit up, realization hit her.

A-Ash, w-what happened to me?

Author's note: I am terribly sorry for the delay in the update. I know it is not right to blame, but I point my finger at schoolwork and writer's block. I hope this chapter makes up for it, I wanted it to be longer, but the suspense value of the last part is overwhelming but urge to write any further.

You can expect the next chapter in late July or early August. I hope you bear with me until then.

I would like to thank Defender of the Pen Alexis, Shi'nen of the Chaotic Destiny, and Firehedgehog, as well as all the other reviewers, for reviewing my work. Thank you very much!

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9: Enemies and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own neither Hellsing nor Pokémon, they are owned by their respective owners.**

**Chapter 9**: Enemies and Revelations

"A-Ash, w-what happened to me?" asked Dawn.

Ash remained as silent and expressionless as a rock.

"Ash, please, answer me," pleaded the young girl.

Ash still did not reply, which only caused Dawn to change mood from fearful and confused to frustrated.

"Ash answer me!"

The young man still didn't respond, and Dawn was ready to rip Ash's throat out of his neck when the man in the military outfit spoke.

"Before we begin retelling you what happened last night, tell us what do you remember of last evening's events after you met Mr. Ketchum here," he said. say

Dawn, losing her earlier anger, closed her eyes in thoughtful concentration. After a moment, she finally said.

"Can you please tell me your name first?" she asked.

The man looked at her, his eyes meeting that of the young vampire's, and Dawn wondered if he was trying to bore a hole through her head. A few tense minutes of silence passed, and then the man spoke once more.

"My name is Hans Gunche, but others call me the Captain, my rank before I retired from the military. Now tell us what you remember of last night," said the Captain.

Dawn nodded. "After we met Ash, we took him to a restaurant. I got a burger, mom got a salad, and Ash got – Ash, why did want a nearly raw piece of meat? I don't even think that was cooked!"

Smiling as the momentary lapse of seriousness, Ash opened his mouth to reply when the Captain cut him off. "We have no time for such childish amusement, the sooner you will understand you condition, the sooner we can go about our usual businesses."

"Condition, what condition?" asked Dawn.

"You questions will be answered later during out explanation, right now, tell us what happened next."

Though disappointed that all her queries remained unanswered, Dawn nevertheless continued with her tale. "After we ate dinner, Ash asked mom why she was here, and then asked her all about Pokémon Coordinating. We left the restaurant then. Mom and I were heading back to the hotel when this man grabbed mom and took her to an alley. Mom was holding me at that time, so I was dragged in as well. That man demanded all of our money and rings and earrings, he was also holding a gun, so we really had can't do anything about it. After that, the man then talked something about giving me pleasure –"

_Prostitute! And I thought no one could sink any lower, bringing children to that horrid profession. If I had gotten there any sooner I would have ripped that man apart limb from limb, organ to organ! These _thoughts were going through the Captain's head as he listened to Dawn.

"-and so after that, the man grabbed mom's hands, I don't know what came over me but then I bit the man's hand. He tried to pull me off, but I only bit harder. That's until he threw me against the wall, I think I hit my head first, and after that, I woke up here," said Dawn, finishing her story. She waited eagerly for both males to respond, to tell her what was going on, to tell her where her mother was.

She did not have to wait very long.

Ash, still looking at Dawn with a face that would make a statue proud, finally decided to let himself known.

"Come with me, I would like to show you something," said Ash.

Ash led Dawn outside the little hut. She followed him to the back of the hut. What she immediately saw were two mounds of earth. One was kept clean and organized, and even had a headstone carved from a stone with what seemed to be a spoon. The other one looked like somebody simply dug a grave, placed the body, covered it up, and proceeded to leave, but not before urinating on it, as Dawn can still smell a faint trace of urine on the ground above said pile of earth.

"Who peed on this?" asked Dawn, pointing to the urinated heap of dirt.

"I did," was Ash's reply.

Dawn frowned. _Why did Ash bring me here in the first place?_ She thought.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Ash looked at her. "I think you can guess," he said, his tone a mixture of sadness, fear, and a hint of anger.

Dawn looked at the mounds again, her mind racing through all the possibilities. Then it clicked. She slowly ambled toward the mounds; she then kneeled before the two graves, and looked at the clean one. She looked at Ash, her eyes threatening to spill a flood at any second.

"Ash," she pointed towards the clean grave," this is mom, right?"

Ash nodded. And, finally, a stream of tears and sadness ran down Dawn's face. She cried for a long time, remembering all of the good and bad moments with her mother at her side, always supporting her, cheering her up, pushing her forward. All of those happy memories, memories that will never again be repeated for eternity, she was all alone now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

When she finally stopped crying, gave one last look at her mother's resting place, and whispered, "Goodnight mom."

Wiping her tears, she stood up, turned to Ash, and then to the other mound. She looked at it for a time, and then realized what it was. She looked at Ash. She was giving off killing intent that made many of the local Pokémon flee the area.

"This is where the killer is buried isn't it?"

Ash nodded once more.

Dawn returned her gaze to the grave of her mother's killer. If looks could kill, then the man would have been dead a thousand times over. She finally looked back at Ash, but not before spitting onto the grave and stepping on it with her boot.

She walked back to Ash.

"How did the man die?" she asked. She was in a mood to kill, and if her question wasn't answered soon, something will die.

But the only thing that was killed was the mood itself once Ash told her how he killed the man.

"I bit him and drank his blood," replied the vampire.

This caught Dawn completely off-guard. She did not expect Ash to be the one to kill the man, let alone kill him in the most disturbing way possible.

"You d-drank his blood?" she asked, more out of curiosity than fear.

"Yes, I did."

Dawn was at a loss for words. Here was a child nearly her age, who took on a fully grown man, and not only held his ground but also manage to kill him, and by draining the blood out of the unfortunate, for others at least, fellow. It was somehow discomforting for Dawn to realize that she should be more afraid than this, but she wasn't. She was broken out of her musing when Ash started talking again.

"You must be thinking how I did this, let me be blunt, I am a vampire."

Dawn stared at him, disbelief etched all over her face. She could not believe it. _Vampires exist?_ She started towards him, held out her hand, and touched his face. He was solid. She looked at her hand; they were shaking, and then back at Ash, who was carrying an almost amused expression.

Ash then reached into his eyes, and Dawn can only stare as he pulled out a kind of membrane from his eyes, she followed his hands, Ash placed the contact lenses into his pocket. She slowly returned her gaze back to his face, and gasped in shock.

Ash's eyes were red.

Dawn was now breathing hard. She had just been thrown into a wall, shot twice, woke up to find out she craved blood, learned that her mother was dead, and that vampires exist. Any human would have fainted from the shock, but Dawn was not human anymore. And the revelations are not over yet.

Still breathing harder than normal, she once again turned her eyes back to the vampire, Ash, who was still looked like he was both amused and bemused. Once she was able to catch her breath, the trainer spoke again, however, this time Dawn caught a hint of regret, as if he was afraid of telling her this piece of information.

"Have you looked at you face lately Dawn?"

This confused Dawn, here was Ash talking about vampires and suddenly he asked her if she had looked into a mirror recently.

"Last night, before mom and I went out shopping, why?"

"What is the color of your eyes?"

"Blue, Ash why are you asking me these stupid ques-," Dawn's sentence was cut short however, when she understood the reason why Ash was asking her all of these questions.

She shakily put a hand underneath her eye.

"A-Ash, my eyes, are my eyes…" she started, only to stop because Ash reached into his pocket to pull out a small mirror. Dawn slowly looked into the reflective glass, and her fears were confirmed.

Her eyes were also red, a deep blood red not unlike that of Ash's. She gazed into the mirror longer, as if waiting for any changes. Nothing.

Returning the mirror to Ash, Dawn gazed into his crimson orbs, and then she asked the million dollar question.

"I'm, I'm a vampire now aren't I?"

Ash nodded solemnly, his eyes tearing away from hers, it was apparent he could not bear to see the sadness he thought would be in Dawn's face. If it was sadness that was etched in Dawn's face.

"Why?" Nope, it was more of curiosity than anything else.

Ash turned to look at her again, Dawn was wearing her face like someone whose anger and sadness was fading away, and was replaced by an overpowering urge to satisfy his interest.

"Why did you bite me Ash?" Dawn asked again. She did not question him who was responsible for her transformation. Somehow, she knew that it was Ash who bit her.

Ash turned his gaze down, deep in thought. He finally spoke a moment afterward.

'It was Miss Johanna's request. When I came to the alley, you were already knocked out, while Miss Johanna was bleeding very badly off to one side. After I killed the man, I went over to Miss Johanna, if I didn't know that there was only one adult woman there, I would not have known it was her. Her face was covered in bullet holes, and her body was no better. Even if I bit her too, she would not survive."

Ash paused, waiting for Dawn to allow him to continue, which she did.

"Go on."

"When I finally reached her, she looked at me, and then asked me that I save you, and let you enjoy your life, she died after that."

He paused again, and saw Dawn looking back towards the grave of Johanna, and gaped in mild surprise when he saw Dawn walk back towards the graves, kneeled in front of her mother's grave, and said quietly.

"Thanks for caring mom," her voice was a mixture of grief, happiness, and pride. "No need to worry, I'll enjoy every second of my life you bought for me, and I'll become the greatest Pokémon Coordinator the world has even seen!" she added, smiling softly all the while.

She walked back to Ash, still smiling that sad smile.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance Ash."

Ash also smiled. "So, what are your plans now?" he asked.

This gave Dawn pause; she had never considered where she would be heading after last night's ordeal. Obviously she cannot go to any of her mother's relatives, being a vampire completely prevented that, and she has no idea who they are, let alone where they live.

"Um, I don't know."

"Then let me help you. I just became a vampire last year, and the one who bit me was a member of a group of vampire hunters, ironic, I know, known as Hellsing. They hunt down supernatural creatures who cause trouble or are overpopulated."

Dawn nodded.

"Anyway, like I said, this vampire, Miss Seras Victoria, was a member of Hellsing, and so I am a member now as well, and now you are a member," continued Ash.

Dawn nodded once more. She does not know what she would do after last night, and being a member of this Hellsing is better than just wandering around.

"So, are you in or not?" asked Ash.

Dawn shrugged. "Sure, it's not like I have anywhere to go now. Plus maybe they can train me in becoming like you."

Ash blinked. "Like me?"

Dawn smiled. "Yeah, like you. I mean, you killed that man who killed my mom, and if I don't want that to happen to anybody else then I would have to know what I can do, and how to use that properly."

Ash mirrored her smile. "Alright then, that settles it, we're going to Viridian city to let them know about you, then after that we'll have to go to Hellsing manor so that Sir Integra will know of their newest vampire."

Dawn chuckled. "You sound like you've practiced what you said a long time ago."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Sure, anything you say."

They finally went back to the hut, where the Captain was waiting for them.

"I take it you have understood everything now?" he asked.

Dawn looked at him, determination in her eyes. "Yes, I do."

The Captain nodded, and then looked at Ash. "Where do you plan on going now?"

"I want to go to Cerulean city first, because that's where my next badge would be, and after that we would head straight for Viridian city to let Hellsing know about Dawn."

The Captain gave him a look of understanding. "Very well, I have no further obligations in this matter, if there is nothing else, I shall be on my way, I have werewolves to torture."

Dawn gasped. "You're a werewolf?"

Before the Captain can answer, Ash replied. "Don't worry Dawn, he's on our side, and yes, vampire and werewolves have fought before, but not now, now they are allies, sort of."

Dawn gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, well I guess if you two were enemies you would be attacking each other by now."

Both rolled their eyes. "Whatever, I will see you two around," said the Captain, turning around and leaving the hut, his bag of groceries with him. A few minutes of silence passed.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Dawn.

"I guess I could call Miss Seras to tell her about what happened," replied Ash as he took out his cell phone, which gave an annoying beep.

"Well, that's just nice, no signal, we'll have to go to Cerulean city to call her."

And with that, both left the hut, the graves, and Dawn's sadness, and went off to Cerulean city.

A few minutes later…

"Wait, Ash."

"What?"

"I just noticed, we're walking in the sunlight."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Shouldn't we be burning by now?"

Ash chuckled. "Don't worry, the one that bit Miss Seras, Master Alucard, was the most powerful vampire in existence, he can go about in the sun with only a slight weakening of his powers. And those he bit, like Miss Seras, can also walk about in the sun, and so on, but I think the effect's getting weaker the farther you are away from Alucard, so I can't stay in the sun all day, and you even less, otherwise you'll get weak."

Dawn nodded. "Okay, how many hours do you think is allowed for me to be under the sun?"

"I don't know, eight hours?" replied Ash, clearly pulling a number from out of nowhere. "Better just stay out of the sun if you can avoid it."

Dawn shrugged, and they continued on their way.

Nighttime arrived soon after.

Both were now walking in a small village, rather a group of houses far from civilization. And immediately Ash noticed something odd.

"That's weird; it's what, seven in the evening? The lights should be on by now," he said, looking around the dark path that is the center of the village.

"You're right, what's going on here?" Dawn added, now noticing the oddity as well.

Ash was instantly on guard. "Be careful Dawn, something is wrong here, and we don't know what."

Dawn mouthed an agreement, and the two went on their way, albeit more alert than earlier.

And Ash was right, there was something going on. When they reached the center of the village, they heard sounds of a feast, like a hundred people eating at the same time.

Ash started towards the sounds, with Dawn behind him, obviously scared.

"Wait, Ash, where are you going?"

"Where else? To investigate."

"B-but, what if it's dangerous?" asked Dawn, afraid.

"Then I kill them."

Dawn does not know why she was still following Ash after that, but she did.

Just before they reached the source of the sound, Ash pulled out some things from his pocket. They looked like candy, popping one in his mouth, he gave some to Dawn, saying, "here Dawn, eat some of this. This is blood candy, thought it might give us a boost in case something happens."

Dawn nodded, and she too popped the candy into her mouth.

They soon arrived at the scene. Hiding behind some bushes, they watched, in interest for Ash and in horror for Dawn, at what was going on.

At a large open field in the middle of the village was several dozen people and they were feasting…on human parts. The two young vampires can see heads and legs being devoured relentlessly by the cannibals, not caring that they were from other humans, or that what they were eating was cooked or not.

In the center of the human banquet, stood a man in a white uniform, he was wearing boots with white pants and shirt. The shirt was decorated with a large, red letter R in the center. Plastered upon his face was a smile that was a combination of that typically given by the rich, and that worn by a sadistic murderer. He has blue hair. (A/N, guessed who this is yet?)

Dawn, in her need to find a place to release her dinner after seeing internal organs in every direction, stepped on a crisp leaf. The uniformed man heard her. He turned her head upon the bush that the duo was hiding, and said, in a calming tone hiding the fact that they were about to be eaten alive….

"Well, well, looks like we have some strays from the pack, why don't you come over here and introduce yourselves?" he said. All the cannibals stopped what they were doing, and stared at the bush.

Ash, seeing that they were discovered, stood up and walked away from the bush, with Dawn following him. His hands were once again in his pockets.

"I'm so sorry Ash," said Dawn, upset that she was the reason they were found.

"Don't worry about it, we would have been found sooner or later anyway," replied Ash, not at all angry at her new underling.

"Yes, you would, and in fact even before you hid in that bush, you were already discovered," he said, pointing to the rather large group of ghouls coming from behind Ash and Dawn.

Ash, undaunted, asked the man. "Who are you and why are you doing this?"

The man laughed, the kind that would make you smile and wet yourself at the same time

"It is usually customary to introduce yourself first young man."

Ash scowled. "My am Ash Ketchum, and this is Dawn Berlitz," he said gesturing towards Dawn, who was hiding behind him.

The man only smiled more. "I am James, this is my army of vampires, and that's all you need to know."

And with that, James snapped his fingers, and the vampire all pounced on Ash and Dawn.

Ash was in action immediately, he pulled out whatever was inside his pocket, which turned out to be a gun. Giving the gun to Dawn, he instructed her, "take care of the ghouls, those things behind us, let me handle the vampires and James."

Dawn nodded, albeit hesitantly, and took the gun. Ash then charged into the horde of vampires, hands positioned like claws.

Dawn then looked towards the ghouls, her hands in the gun that Ash gave her. She placed her fingers on the trigger, but the sight of so many undead unnerved the young vampire. Her reluctance proved costly when a vampire who escaped Ash's wrath grabbed her from behind. Panicked, Dawn tried pulling the vampire away from her, which only resulted in the ghouls up front managing to reach her and promptly took hold of her entire body. The girl screamed, and was then lost in a crowd of undead.

Ash on the other hand, was having more success. He was tearing through the vampires like nothing. One came from behind him, and received an elbow to the jaw. Another tried a frontal approach, and was rewarded by a hand plunging into his chest and tearing his heart out. Yet another one managed to take a hold of him, which resulted in both arms flying away from the attacker's body and being used as a club. He was about to kick one more when he was sent flying into one of the houses. He stuck his head out, trying to find the one who launched him fifty feet from the fighting, and he saw James standing in front of him, his ever present smile with him.

"Shall we?" he asked, and proceeded to put a fist into Ash's face.

Dawn was struggling. She was literally under a pile of dead bodies, and they were biting and tearing her flesh apart. She can feel, very painfully, muscle being torn from her bones, skin ripped from her flesh, and bones breaking apart. For the first time, she thought she was going to die. _Am I going to die here? Is this the end? Sorry mom, I couldn't keep my promise to you_. Despite her predicament, she could hear vampire being torn apart by Ash. _Ash, thank you for saving me, but I think I have met my end_.Then she felt something else, a strong desire to survive. _But is this really the end? There is still so much more I can do._ The feeling grew stronger, and soon anger was replacing the old emotion of surrender. _No! I will not let it end like this! I have been given a second chance, and I will savor it, and you along with it!_

From inside her, an overwhelming fury rose instantly, clouding all rational thought and replacing it with pure instinct. She let out an ear-splitting scream.

Ash and James were almost equally matched. When one punched, the other blocked, and when the one tired to counterattack, the other would counter with one of his own. With every strike, bones were broken, flesh was torn, and limbs were ripped from their bodies. Ash ducked a kick by James, and threw a fist into the blue-haired man's face, which was countered and replied with an elbow to the gut. The elbow connected, but not before two fingers found their way into James' neck and through his throat. The two fighters backed from each other, with Ash having to destroy the head of a vampire who tried to sneak up on him.

They glared at one another. Then James smirked, "who would have thought you are a vampire as well?"

Ash glared at him, he took one step towards James, when he heard a bone-chilling scream from where Dawn was standing. He turned his head towards the sound. And was awarded a grand total of a fist coming down his left cheek, courtesy of James, and broken bones; he flew sideways, and landed upon a tree.

James smirked even wider. "That's what you get for turning you back towards an opponent," he said, before turning towards the source of the scream himself.

What he saw was ghouls and vampire alike being crushed at an alarming rate. And the one responsible for the destruction was none other than Dawn, who was now ripping the arms off an unfortunate ghoul who came too close. Her clothes were a deep blood red and torn to the point of near-obscenity. What was once her arms and legs were now little more than bits of bone and muscle attached to her shoulder, and was regenerating quickly. And her eyes, her blood red eyes bore the look of deep rage, like a grudge held for decades coming loose upon those poor souls who gathered near her.

She held the head of a vampire in her hand, and closed her fingers, crushing the head in the process.

James looked on in interest. "Another vampire? And so young an age? Who could be responsible?"

His thoughts were broken when he suddenly felt pain from his back, a second later, a hand was visible through his chest, his still beating heart clutched inside it. The hand then removed itself from his torso, and James fell onto his face.

Ash was standing over him.

"Don't turn your back against an opponent remember?"

A vampire attempted to attack Ash, only to be met by his master's heart coming at him at incredible speeds, it exploded in his face, taking his face with it.

Ash then turned James over with his foot. "Now tell me who you are working for," said Ash.

James coughed up blood. "Hehe, I guess my rocket didn't blast off today. Sorry kid, you'll never find it out from me."

Ash frowned. "Too bad for you, by the way, all of your ghouls and vampires have been destroyed, and Dawn's coming this way."

The last thing James saw was Dawn's boot coming down his face. His last thoughts were, _she was wearing black_.

**Author's note**: This is definitely not early August. I am so sorry for the late update, things in school have been hell, with one exam after another and projects and assignments in between. I really hope this chapter makes up for it.

I would like to thank my reviewers, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, masterart, Defender of the Pen Alexis, Shin'en of the Chaotic Destiny, and Firehedgehog for their continued support for this story, as well as all the other reviewers, thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter.

If you have any suggestions for writing this story, please include in your reviews.

Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10: Blood to Viridian City

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Hellsing, they are owned by their respective owners.**

**Chapter 10: Blood to Viridian City**

Midnight. The entire village was in ruins. The center of the village, where most of the battle took place, was swimming in blood. There were body parts everywhere, one can see bones and brains floating upon a sea of red. And in the middle of it all, two figures, one trying to calm the other down.

Ash was wrestling Dawn into the ground, struggling to keep the berserk vampire from escaping.

"Dawn, snap out of it!" yelled Ash, now pinning Dawn by both arms, he was now kneeling on top of Dawn, using his strength to keep her pinned. But despite his efforts, Dawn was putting up a good fight.

"Calm down!" Ash called again, trying to reach his underling. It didn't work, and Dawn was struggling even harder.

"Dawn, please." Ash was at his wit's end. Nothing seemed to work in calming down his fellow vampire. That's when he remembered the events of one year prior, when he went into a similar state and how Miss Seras hugged him to help him settle down.

'_Please let this work,_' though Ash, and proceeded to lie down, on top of Dawn, and gave her an all-encompassing embrace. Ash intended the hug to be like the one Seras gave, a caring embrace that told the world that an everlasting bond has been created between two persons. Unfortunately, Ash's head landed directly in front of Dawn's, and their lips met for the first time. Ash, too focused on the embrace, did not notice the unplanned kiss.

Minutes passed, and eventually Dawn's struggle became less and less. Finally, she relaxed, and the first thing she saw upon coming back from the land of the mad was Ash's face. The next thing she noticed was that Ash was hugging her….and kissing her.

"Gaaahhh!"

The next moment Ash had a very prominent hand-shaped mark on his cheek, as well a lot broken and disintegrated bones. Dawn, on the other hand, was redder than blood. Suddenly, she started crying.

It took a few seconds before all of Ash's bones were healed enough for him to start moving again, and moved towards Dawn as soon as he could.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Dawn looked at him with puffy eyes, threatening to spill a flood at any moment.

"Did you, did you see what I just did?" she asked back.

At Ash's silence, Dawn faced him completely. "I completely lost my mind there Ash, I can't control myself. What if something like this happened again? What if I went crazy where there are a lot of people. What if—" she was cut off, because Ash had taken hold of her hand and was looking at her straight in the eyes. Two blood red orbs stared into each other.

The moon decided to show herself, illuminating the destroyed village, and giving a surreal and mysterious effect upon the two figures at the center.

Ash looked at Dawn, and gave her a look of understanding.

"I know what you mean, and I also went out of control. It happened last year, when Miss Seras and I were in her apartment, ready to go to the Hellsing Manor. A vampire had turned a large number of another town's population into ghouls, and was going to do the same on Pallet town. We stopped her, but during the fight I went completely mad, Miss Seras had to hug me to calm me down, and I also became afraid of what I can do," said Ash.

Dawn's face was one of surprise. She did not know Ask had gone through a similar experience as she. She looked at Ash with a solemn expression.

"Ash, you think I can get my powers under control?" the tone of her voice was unsure.

Ash smiled. "Of course you can, I got control over mine, and you can too! Plus you can get stronger!"

He gave Dawn a mischievous grin, something which Dawn replied with a grin of her own.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

They stood up; feeling more relieved and relaxed than before, and surveyed the area.

The village was in ruins. And they were standing on a sea of blood, intestines, and torn limbs. It was enough to make Dawn feel sick.

"Ash, how can you look at all this without vomiting?" she asked.

"You get used to it."

Deciding not to ask how Ash can get used to a bloodbath, she changed topics.

"What are we going to do with all this blood? I'm sure the police will go crazy trying to find who did this."

Ash placed a hand on his chin, trying to think of an idea to hide what had transpired. After a few minutes…

"I got it!" he exclaimed, putting a fist up in the air.

"What, what is it?" asked Dawn.

"Any ideas?"

Ash received a broken skull for the pathetic attempt at humor.

"Don't joke at times like this!"

Rubbing his head, Ash looked at a fuming Dawn with slight fear.

"Alright, alright, um…we should burn this place to the ground."

Dawn tilted her head.

"Why should be burn the village?"

"To remove all evidence, the police will not be lured into thinking of vampires when they see a razed community," replied Ash.

Dawn nodded an affirmative. She may be young, but she also knew what would happen in vampires revealed themselves to the public. People would be afraid of them, and in turn her.

"Alright, so how do we do that?" she asked.

Ash paused, he had never thought of how he was going to burn the village. Looking around, he tried to find some dried sticks and some paper when a sudden movement caused him to look back.

Dawn turned around as well, and both saw a red lizard with a fiery tail, looking from behind a tree, waiting to see if the horrifying creature that caused the hair-raising scream earlier was gone.

Ash stared at the Pokémon, when an idea struck him. He pulled out his Poke Dex, identified the lizard as a Charmander, removed a Pokeball from his pocket, and proceeded to hurl the ball towards said lizard. The poor Pokémon never stood a chance, and got knocked out before it was captured. Satisfied with his new Pokémon, Ash took Charmander out of his Pokeball and, using the flaming tail, set the houses ablaze.

Dawn looked at her master's handiwork, stunned because Ash can do that to an innocent Pokémon, and amazed that she hadn't thought of it sooner.

"Well, that's one way," she remarked.

Ash smiled at her. With the burning of the village complete, the two set out for Viridian. When they got to the outskirts of the once peaceful community, Ash paused.

"Dawn, we'll need to hurry. I need to get this information to Hellsing as soon as possible."

"Sure, but why did we stop now?"

"To tell you to run as fast as you can, I'll be right behind you."

"Right." And the two of them took off into the darkness, a burning village behind them.

They passed by a stream, where Ash called for a halt.

"Ash, why are stopping?"

Ash smirked. "Look at yourself and ask if you really want other people to see you like that?"

Dawn gave him a confused look, before directing her gaze to her body, and gave a nod of understanding. Her clothes, even her overlarge bonnet was, a deep crimson in color.

"I see what you mean," she said, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't bother, my clothes are also stained," replied Ash, pointing to his jacket and hat, which were an even deeper shade of crimson than Dawn's clothes. He took off his clothes right then and there, much to Dawn's surprise and embarrassment. When Ash has finally stripped down to his boxers, he looked at a tomato-faced Dawn.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking a step towards her, which only made Dawn blush even more.

Scandalized, Dawn looked away from Ash, her face red.

"J-just get in the water already!" she screamed, and started moving towards a nearby tree.

Not knowing why Dawn was acting that way, Ash shrugged and dived into the stream. The water felt cool to his skin, and reached up to his chest.

Minutes later, a still red-faced Dawn emerged from behind the tree. She was clad in only her undergarments, a tank top and her panties. [A/N: I don't think female children at the age of nine were wearing bras yet]

Her foot took an experimental dip in the water, and was followed by her entire body slipping under the surface. Ash took this time to also dive under the surface. They met underwater, each mesmerized by the other's appearance.

When both had come up, they were staring into each other, a look of uncertainty in each of their faces. The pale light of the moon illuminated the stream, and the area was bathed in a mysterious glow. Both vampires tore their eyes off one another, and continued on their bathing.

When they finally finished, Ash was putting on fresh clothes while Dawn just sat there, dripping wet. After Ash has finished changing clothing, he threw a set of his own garments to Dawn.

"Use some of my clothes for now, we'll get you new ones at Viridian city," he said.

Dawn nodded, and went behind a tree to change her wet outfit. Once she finished changing, they packed their dirty, wet, and bloodstained clothing and continued on their journey.

Morning came, and Ash and Dawn have reached the outskirts of a town. As they slowed down to avoid being spotted of running at abnormally fast speeds, Dawn noticed a sign depicting where they were.

"Hey Ash, isn't this Cerulean city?" she asked, coming to a halt.

"Yes it is. What about it?" Ash replied, also stopping.

"Isn't this where your next badge will be?"

"Yes, but now isn't the time for that, I'll get the badge once we finish with our Hellsing business. Now come on, we'll stop and rest at the Pokémon center for the day."

They stopped at the Cerulean city Pokémon center. As they entered the lobby, the news can be heard from the television.

("As of today, there have been no reports as to the whereabouts of the famous Pokémon Coordinator Johanna Berlitz and her daughter. Police have begun to suspect kidnapping as the cause of the disappearance, but have yet to find evidence to support the theory," said the news reporter)

Dawn hung her head while Ash looked away. They did not want to hear what had happened to Johanna again.

The reporter on the TV was just about to go off screen when a piece of paper was passed onto him. His eyes widened at what he read.

("T-this just in. As entire village was burned to the ground last evening," he cleared his throat. "Our news crew was on their way to Cerulean city when they stumbled upon the ruins of Oaklore village. Police are already on their way to investigate what had transpired, but have already announced that this may have been the work of the perpetrator of last year's Tellap town massacre. More updates will be given after the break," he said.)

At this point, Ash and Dawn could take it no longer. They practically ran towards Nurse Joy and demanded to be given a room.

"Uh-of course, here's the key. The room number is B-17, it's on the left side of the building," said Nurse Joy.

The two grabbed the key, mouthed a quick thanks, and proceeded to the direction they were given.

'_I wonder what's gotten them so upset about'_, thought the Nurse.

The room where Ash and Dawn were staying at was dark. The bed was double deck, and there was a cabinet for two persons on the side.

The occupants of the room lied in their beds. Their minds filled with grief over everything that happened. It would take a long time before the silence would drift them to sleep.

Evening came, and Ash and Dawn left the Pokémon center feeling less cheerful than when they entered. They walked towards the outskirts of town, as running at full speed will garner unwanted attention. Both were silent along the way.

As they left Cerulean City, Dawn suddenly asked Ash a question.

"Ash?"

Ash who was staring at the ground, looked up.

"Have you ever regretted, regretted becoming a vampire?" asked Dawn.

Ash smiled a sad smile.

"Many times," he replied.

Dawn listened to him, sighed, and then went back to being silent.

"But I felt glad that I become a vampire, many more times."

Dawn looked back at Ash, her face puzzled.

"When I became a vampire, there have been good times and bad times. I've been thrust into fights and massacres that would make an adult cower. I've taken the lives of many creatures, human, vampire, or Pokémon, and I've suffered injuries that would kill a normal human."

Ash paused, and Dawn anxiously waited what he would say next.

"But I've made friends. Friends that would never abandon me whatever the crisis, friends that I will willingly give my life for them, and they for me, and you know what Dawn, I only met those friends because I became a vampire," said Ash, his face smiling.

Dawn looked in awe at Ash. Through all of his hardships, he still managed to keep happy and make new friends. She wished that she could also be like that, until…

"Don't worry Dawn, I'm sure you'll become good friends with the Hellsing members!" Ash suddenly said.

Dawn smiled. "Thanks Ash."

When they reached the edge of Cerulean city, then resumed to running at inhuman speeds towards Viridian City.

They finally reached Viridian City by midnight. When they got to the town, they slowed to a casual pace, and Ash started looking for the Hellsing headquarters.

"Ash, what does the headquarters look like?" Dawn asked suddenly.

"A mansion."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Right here."

Dawn blinked.

"Huh?"

Right in front of her was a magnificent mansion. The grounds of the manor were expansive, and well taken care of. The front of the main building was colored a deep red, with the doors seemingly made of tough wood. There were directly facing an enormous gate, easily five times Dawn's height, and topped with dangerous looking spikes.

Overall, the mansion would not be out of place in a horror movie.

Ash walked beside the gate and opened a panel. Inside was a doorbell. Ash pressed it, and a sound not unlike a sinister church bell was heard.

Both vampires waited for someone to answer, which came just a few seconds later. A figure came out of the door. It had shoulder length straw colored hair, a pair of glasses, and what looked like a black trench coat. [A/N, guessed who this is yet?]

The figure started towards the gate, and Dawn immediately became alert, though she was stopped by Ash, who was looking like he was meeting an old friend. When the figure finally reached the gate, he looked at Ash and Dawn, before returning his gaze again on Ash.

"I'd love to ask what happened, but then it's rude of me not to take you inside, come on in," he said, gesturing for us to enter the gate.

Ash and Dawn followed the man inside the mansion, and Dawn's jaw dropped.

The mansion was magnificent. The lobby itself is enough to fit her entire house; it was decorated with paintings or famous warriors as well as historical figures. A stairway was on one side of the lobby.

Turning the lights on, the man waved for Ash and Dawn to sit down. "I will return with Pip," he said, walking out a door on the side of the lobby. Minutes later, he returned with a man who was wearing an eye patch, a wide-brimmed hat, a cigarette, and an automatic rifle. His hair was even longer than Dawns, and colored brown.

"So Heinkel, you sayin' Ash got himself a girl, what does she look like?" said the man with the eye patch to the other one, now named Heinkel. He looked at Ash and Dawn, who were sitting on the sofa. The former stared at Dawn.

"Bonjour jeune dame, may I ask the name?" he said, in an accent Dawn has never heard before.

"D-Dawn," Dawn said.

"Dawn, Ash what were you thinking bringing such a lovely lady here, and may I ask mademoiselle, as to why you're here?"

Dawn blushed, and started to open her mouth to reply….

Then the man kneeled in front on Dawn and kissed her hand. One embarrassed "eeiiihhh!" and a vicious slap to the face later, and the man was on the other side of the lobby, his face tattooed forever with a red hand print.

Heinkel, who was observing the exchange, looked shocked. When he regained the use of his mouth, he turned to Ash.

"The girl, she is a vampire, right?"

Ash nodded an affirmative.

"I see, and how did she become a vampire?" he asked.

At this, Dawn looked away. She did not want to hear what happened to her mother again.

Ash gave Dawn a glance, before looking again at Heinkel.

"Alright, but can we wait until Pip wakes up? I don't want to repeat myself."

Coincidentally, the man Dawn slapped, Pip, was just beginning to stir, a moment later he finally awoke.

"Ugh, what did I miss?" he asked.

"Ash was about to tell us how Dawn here became a vampire."

Pip snapped his head towards Heinkel.

"Wha' did you say? The girl is a vampire?"

Heinkel nodded. Pip rubbed his face, his new 'tattoo' noticeable even in the dim light.

"So that's why she hits so hard," he groaned.

Dawn heard this, and snapped out of her stupor to giggle.

Ash and Heinkel sighed. Then Heinkel looked at Ash.

"So, what happened?"

Ash again gazed at Dawn, who simply nodded solemnly and looked down. Ash then began telling Heinkel and Pip what had happened during the past few days.

By the time he was finished, Pip and Heinkel were having a conflict of emotions. First, they were furious at the man who killed Johanna and forced Ash to turn dawn into a vampire; surprised at the Captain's sudden appearance; saddened at Dawn's acceptance of her condition; and horrified both at Dawn's berserk transformation, and the fact that someone was using the technology of Millennium.

Dawn was still looking down; though this time she was less depressed than before. Talking to someone about your problems will lessen the guilt and fear you feel.

Ash, Pip and Heinkel were discussing the technology that James to raise the ghouls.

"To think someone would use the technology of Millennium," said Pip.

"There is definitely something when that vampire said 'I guess my rocket didn't blast off today'," remarked Ash.

Heinkel stood up.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll talk about this to Sir Integra and Father Anderson, and get Dawn a new set of clothes," he said to Ash and Pip.

"Sure."

"Why not?" came the replies.

"Ash, you and Dawn may stay on one of the guest rooms prepared for you, Seras, and Alucard, it's on the second floor, just take your pick. Blood bags are on the refrigerator on the kitchens.

Pip and Heinkel went back to bed, leaving Ash and Dawn on the lobby. Ash suddenly walked over to a door on one side of the lobby went inside. Dawn was left on the lobby, looking down.

A few minutes later, Dawn saw a hand handing her a drinking straw and a blood bag. Looking up, she saw Ash sipping another blood bag.

"Here, you'll need to drink this once in a while to keep your strength up," said Ash.

Dawn took the blood bag and punctured it with the straw. She took a sip of blood, and the familiar sensation of raw pleasure running through her tongue returned to her. This time though, she is aware of her surroundings, and so heard Ash when he was talking to her.

"Come on, tomorrow will be a busy day," he said, pulling her up and taking her to her room.

When Ash showed Dawn her room, her jaw dropped again. The room looked like a normal bedroom, with a cabinet for clothes, a personal bathroom and a window with heavy curtains. What set the room apart from the others was the white casket in the middle. It looked like it was built for her. The casket was just her size, if a little wider and taller than she was.

"Um, I'm going to sleep in there?"

Ash grinned. "Welcome to the world of vampires Dawn."

Dawn smiled nervously.

"Ehehe, so where will you sleep?"

"I'll be in the other room, sleep tight," he said, before leaving the room.

Dawn circled the casket, examining every feature of it. It looked like a typical casket used by funeral homes, though she can tell it was much more expensive than it looks.

Easing herself into the inside, she was surprised to find it very comfortable. She lied on the casket, and went to sleep.

Elsewhere, on an unspecified location, a meeting was taking place.

"You say James' was killed?" asked a man in a suit, his face was hidden from view.

"Yes sir, his last known location was on Oaklore village. After that the signal disappeared," said someone, her voice being that of a woman, her body hidden in shadow, only her shocking red hair was shown. [A/N guessed who this is yet?]

The man in a suit leaned back on his chair, then said, "very well, find out what happened, then report back to me."

"As you wish sir," said the figure, before disappearing into the shadows.

**Author's note**: Finally it's done. And between you and me, this was a surprisingly easy chapter to write, though the next one would be more difficult, so you can expect it to come out this November.

Also, I'm changing the rating of this from T to M, because it features ecchi, a child setting houses on fire, and a sea of blood and body parts.

Finally, a big thank you to my reviewers, especially to Firehedgehog and Defender of the Pen Alexis. Hope this chapter does not disappoint!

Please read and review!


End file.
